Sworn Defenders of the Fight
by SpecialK92
Summary: As usual one of Kimberly and Tommy's date's is interrupted by Rita and Zedd. This time a new villain is with them claiming they will be mentoring the dino thunder rangers and are the black and pink rangers in the future. Tommy and Kimberly are turned into dragons and don't remember anything. Meanwhile, Zedd plans to use Lord Drakkon to make the rangers think Tommy betrayed them.
1. Dear Tommy

An angry man stood on the walking track above the gym watching boys and girls in leotards practicing day in and day out for the Pan Global Games that were just were coming up in six months. His eye was focused on a petite girl dressed in a red and sliver leotard. When he was in Angel Grove he thought she was the best. But, when he brought her back to Florida. She was 125 pounds, which was normal for a 17-year-old girl. But, not for him. He saw she was better than the other girls on his team and wouldn't give her any slack at all. This coach wanted perfection and mistakes weren't allowed. He watched as the girl practiced on the balance beam.

"Miss Hart!"

Kimberly turned around and saw Coach Schmidt walking towards her. His face was red, and he was full of rage. The corners on his mouth turned downward. When he frowned that meant that he was mad about something. He wasn't the coach that was friendly like he was when she met him in Angel Grove. Instead, he was mean, strict, and had a very hot temper. "Yes, Coach Schmidt," Kimberly gulped as she turned around to face her coach. "Do you need something?"

"That cartwheel was not good enough!"

"I'm sorry, I did the best I could. Honestly-"

"-I don't want to hear about your excuses. You were thinking of him, again weren't you?"

"Who are you talking about?" she asked. Kimberly knew Coach Schmidt was talking about Tommy Oliver. The one boy she loved with her whole heart. She been in Florida for nearly two months and she hadn't heard Things in Florida weren't like she thought. Originally, she thought that she'd be training for the Pan Global Games and finishing her high school education. Kimberly also thought that she'd be able to keep in touch with him; she hadn't seen him since she left for Florida. And it had been a few weeks since she last talked to him. I am focused on my training."

"Now, you are lying to me?" Coach Schmidt shouted as Kimberly started to catch her breath.

Kimberly dropping to her knees from exhaustion. Not only was her coach strict, she had to follow very strict requirements. She had to lose weight, so she'd be faster and better while she was training. She lost 20 pounds. They were required to wear special clothes given to them fulltime. Everyone was required to wear a red and sliver leotard. When they weren't practicing they were required to be in a grey tee shirt that had Schmidt's Gymnastic Facility printed in red across the front with a red and sliver warm up suit.

"Coach Schmidt, I've been at this since late last night," Kimberly said in a weak voice. "I need some rest."

"You are just making excuses," Coach Schmidt jeered watching Kimberly get to her feet. "If you don't improve after Christmas break, we'll have to do something about these distractions that are interfering with your training."

"I promise things will get better."

"Okay, I am taking your word for it," Coach Schmidt answered when he blew the whistle.

* * *

After hearing Coach Schmidt give a big long lecture about how things would get rough after the holidays, Kimberly returned to her room. Was this what she really wanted? She was living and breathing gymnastics. Yes, gymnastics was something she enjoyed. Before all this happened, she was practicing gymnastics 20 hours a week instead of 40 hours. She wasn't as good as she once was due to lack of sleep, losing weight, and not eating healthy. Kimberly stripped out of her sliver warm up suit and leotard.

"I hate this stupid outfit," she complained giving her leotard and warm up suit a good pitch across the room. Kimberly walked over to her door and locked it. She opened her closet and got out a pink floral jumper dress and a light pink tee shirt. After she got dressed, she looked at the picture on her desk. In the picture she was wearing the same outfit on her first date with Tommy after he asked her to be his girlfriend.

She picked up her favorite pink pen and started to write in her journal.

* * *

Meanwhile in Angel Grove, a group of friends were walking through the mall. "Tommy, I've never knew you enjoyed shopping at the mall," Aisha stated.

"There is an item that I am wanting to go look at," Tommy answered trying not to blush. "And I'm trying to find an outfit to wear to the Christmas Ball. Kim's coming home for Christmas."

The whole group spilt up and went in different directions. Aisha and Kat went to a clothing store, Billy went to a book store, and Rocky and Adam went to a sporting goods store. Tommy acted like he was going to an electronic store. But, once everyone was out of sight, he went straight to the jewelry store.

"Hello, Mr. Oliver," greeted Ms. Snyder who was standing behind the show case. She handed him a box. Tommy opened it and saw it was the necklace that he purchased for Kimberly a few weeks previously. It a sliver heart shaped pendant with a pink heart shaped cut gem inside. In the very center of the heart shaped gem was a February birthstone inside. It was on a heavy sliver chain. He flipped it over saw Kimberly's name engraved on it.

"Thanks," Tommy smiled as Ms. Snyder hand him the box. "I'd like to look at rings-"

"-for your girlfriend?" Ms. Snyder interrupted.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Tommy blushed as he looked to make sure no one else was around.

"I saw Jan the other day. She said that you were looking at the Kay's Jeweler magazine. Is there anything particular that you'd like?"

"The "Ever Us" rings," Tommy replied. "I think it would be prefect since it has two diamonds in it to represent the girl who's both your best friend and your true love. I think it would be prefect for Kimberly."

"I'm afraid we're sold out and won't be getting anymore until after the holidays."

Tommy's mouth dropped in shock. The rings had only been out two months. He wished that he had pre-ordered the ring. But, at the time he didn't know he was going to buy an engagement ring. After he talked to Kimberly on the phone a few weeks previously was what lead him to think about the engagement ring.

* * *

 **A few weeks previously**

Tommy was swimming around in his swimming pool enjoying the fresh air and the pretty weather. "Tommy, Kimberly's on the phone!" Jan shouted.

He quickly got out of the pool and dried off. Tommy went inside and took the phone upstairs to his room.

"Kim, how are things going down in Florida?" Tommy asked as he took a seat on his bed. "I hope you like it down there."

 _"Everything is going great," Kimberly stated. "Coach Schmidt says I'm the best on the team."_

"I miss you," Tommy said while he stared at picture of him and Kimberly at a school dance. "Everyone else does too."

 _"You weigh 125 pounds, you need to lose 20 pounds," shouted Coach Schmidt. "And you need to get back up on the balance beam, you just took a quarter zone shot for your injured and you can't get up back on the balance beam. Ms. Hart did you hear anything thing I said to you?"_

"Kim, are you okay?" Tommy asked switching the phone over to speaker mode. "Is he yelling at you?"

"No there's another girl on the team with the last name of Hart," Kimberly lied. "I'm doing fine."

"Are you sure?" Tommy asked. "You know you can talk to me."

 _"Tommy, I'm positive," Kimberly lied again. "Everything is going great. I'm happy here. I'd love to talk longer but my break is up. I will talk to you soon. I love you, Tommy. See you at Christmas."_

"Love you too," he answered as he got off the phone.

Something just didn't seem right. It seemed very suspicious if there were two girls on the team with the last name of Hart. If that was the case, wouldn't he be addressing Kimberly as "Kimberly Hart" instead of just Miss Hart. Tommy had to check things out for himself. He took the phone down stairs and hung it up. His mom had already left for work and his dad wasn't going to be home until late at night. He was free to teleport down to Florida and check things out. Tommy didn't even bother to change out of his swimming trunks. He wasn't going to be gone long and it wouldn't much difference.

Tommy pressed a button on his communicator and a beam of white light vanished from the Oliver house. He came out in a dark hall in the gymnastic facility. Tommy heard yelling and it sound like Coach Schmidt. He looked around the corner and saw Kimberly on a scale and Coach Schmidt telling her was needing to go from 125 pounds to 105 pounds. She was weak from hurting her ankle and couldn't get back on the balance beam. Tommy knew that he'd never be able to explain how he got on campus so quick and knew he'd never be able to tell his parents that he was a ranger. That is when Tommy decided that he was going to get Kimberly an engagement ring for Christmas. Then he'd reveal what he knew, and he'd ask Kimberly to marry him and not go back to Florida. He could tell that she wasn't happy, especially after he heard Coach Schmidt tell Kimberly she wasn't allowed to talk about what went on in Florida.

* * *

"Tommy, Tommy," Ms. Snyder repeated. "Tommy, are you okay?"

He realized that he was day dreaming about what he saw in Florida. "I was just thinking about how my girlfriend isn't happy in Florida-" he couldn't believe he told his mother's best friend. Jan and James were the only people that knew that she wasn't happy. But, he told them that he heard Coach Schmidt yelling at Kimberly forcing her to lose 20 pounds, being over trained, and having to get back on the balance beam with an injury. But, he told them that he was talking to her on the phone and heard Coach Schmidt yelling at her in the back ground. "I mean I was thinking about how happy Kim will be when I give her the ring."

"I think you had it right the first time," Ms. Snyder smiled watching Tommy's jaw drop. "Jan told me about why you were wanting to purchase and engagement ring. And she told me you were looking at rings with pink diamonds." She got out a ring tray and showed him a bunch of rings with pink stones. His eye landed on sliver ringer. In the middle of the ring was a white gem and five pink heart shaped gems were all around it and it appeared to be in a shape of a flower.

"How much is that ring?" he asked pointed to the ring that caught his attention.

"Originally, it is $2,000 dollars," Ms. Snyder stated watching the corner of Tommy's mouth turn upside down. "However, when you purchased the heart necklace, you put your name in for a drawing. We are about to do the drawing to win a free piece of jewelry from the store of your choice. It's almost closing time and we're going to draw a lucky person's name out. Would you like to stay?"

"Sure," Tommy answered. He knew that there were other people who had entered their name in the box and he probably wouldn't win. Ms. Snyder reached into the box and grabbed slip of paper. He watched her unfold the piece of paper and she had a smile on her face.

"Jan Oliver is the winner," Ms. Snyder announced after opening the sheet of paper.

"Leslie, please give my son slip."

Tommy turned around and saw his mother in the store. "Mom, what are you doing here?"

"I was finishing up the last of my Christmas shopping and saw you were in here," Jan started taking a seat in the nearest chair.

"Mom, you won the certificate to win the free piece of jewelry of your choice," Tommy said when Ms. Snyder gave him the slip of paper. "There must be something in here that you want-"

"-Tommy, actually, I entered my name in the drawing last week when I heard you talking to your father about the "Ever Us" rings. I didn't know if you entered your name in for the drawing or not? So, I put my name in, so you'd have a better chance of winning. Go on and get the ring."

Tommy smiled and handed Ms. Snyder the slip of paper. She took the flower heart shape ring out of the ring tray and put it in a pink box. "I hope Kimberly likes her gift," Ms. Snyder smiled handing Tommy the pink box. "I hope you and your family have a Merry Christmas."

* * *

 _Tommy Oliver walked into the youth center full of confidence. He couldn't ask for anything better. A few months back he was worrying about losing his powers, after his powers were limited after the green candle incident. But, he now no longer had to worry about his powers failing him because he was official the white ranger. And these powers could never be taken away by the forces of evil. When he first moved to Angel Grove a year ago, he met this beautiful girl, Kimberly Hart. She was petite, had shoulder length Carmel hair, and wore pink all the time. A year ago, he always got butterflies in his stomach because he wanted to kiss her and wanted to ask her out on a date. When he first lost his powers as the green ranger, she came to the lake to see how he was coping. They shared their first kiss which was something they both wanted to do for a long time. After the kiss, he asked her to a dance and she accepted. And they often spent a lot of time together. When he removed his helmet to reveal he was the white ranger, his team mates were thrilled, especially Kimberly. On that same day he asked her to be his girlfriend and she accepted. Here he was a few days later, getting ready to go on his first date with her._

 _They would've been on their date already, but he forgot to set his watch. Okay, he could also be a little forgetful. But, Kimberly accepted it. She didn't mind waiting around, while went home and changed. "I'm back," he smiled when saw Kimberly sitting at the table waiting for him._

 _"You look so handsome," Kimberly compliment looking at his appearance. He was in black pants, a white sleeveless tee shirt, a tan vest, and he was wearing black head band. His hair was down and touching his shoulders, just like she liked it._

 _"Thanks," Tommy blushed as they laced their fingers together and they walked out of the youth center and headed to the park for their date._

"Kim," said a familiar voice. "Kim, wake up."

Kimberly opened her eyes and saw she had fainted after the taxi dropped her off and she walked into the living room and saw Tommy. She was laying on the couch in the Oliver's living room. A pair of chocolate eyes was staring down at her. After two months she was finally getting to see Tommy again. "Kim are you okay?" Ms. Oliver asked when she kneeled next to her son and his girlfriend. "You do not look so good."

"I'm just tired from all the training," Kimberly lied looking away from Tommy. She realized that Tommy put a piece of paper in his pocket. "I just need some rest."

"Mom, I'll take Kimberly up to the guest room," Tommy informed as he lifted her into his arms. "I figure that it's been a long plane ride and she need some rest."

"Okay, I'll call you when lunch is ready," Jan smiled as she went back into the kitchen.

Tommy carried Kimberly up to the guest room and laid her on the bed. She tried to avoid eye contact with him. "Kimberly, I know why you really fainted," Tommy grimaced as he took a seat next to Kimberly on the bed. "I think we need to talk."

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **This is an alternate universe of power rangers. This will also be the dragon story I was working on. I felt like it was moving a fast pace and I need to revise it.**


	2. I'm Dreaming of a White Ranger

Kimberly knew she couldn't tell Tommy the truth. She had already lied to him about being happy in Florida. He'd never understand why she was weak and skinner. "Tommy, I don't know what you're talking about," Kimberly lied avoiding eye contact with Tommy. "I'm just really tired from the plane ride-"

"-Kim," he interrupted. "You are skinner, you're weak, and you fainted on me. You aren't okay."

She got up from the bed and started to head towards the door. Before she could get to the door she collapsed, and Tommy caught her before she hit the floor. He gazed down at her with a look of worry, concern, and anger. "Tommy, please you wouldn't understand," she croaked as tears formed in her eyes.

"Beautiful, why didn't you tell me you weren't happy in Florida?" he asked in a soft voice gently placing her down on the bed.

"Tommy, weren't allowed to-"

"-I know I teleported down to Florida and saw Coach Schmidt weighing you and yelling at you for getting hurt-"

"-when did you come to Florida?" Kimberly gasped as tears started streaming down her face.

"After I heard Coach Schmidt yelling at you in the background when I last talked to you on the phone," he revealed climbing on the bed with her. "I knew something was up when you told me there was another girl on the team with the last name of Hart. And I read this page that was ripped out of your journal."

 _Dear Tommy,_

 _This is the hardest letter I've ever had to write. Something happened. This has been painful. Tommy, I'm being over trained, losing weight, and not getting enough sleep. That is why I've not called or wrote to you lately. Coach Schmidt says that I'm not trying, and I must practice until I get everything prefect. If I'm lucky I only get five to six hours asleep. I don't know if I want to be in the Pan Global Games anymore. During practice, I've passed out several times and have woken up in the nurse's office. I've sprung my ankle once and took a shot to get pain relief. The nurse says that isn't good and asks me I really want to continue with the training. Several of the athletes have quit because they weren't able to take much more of this Pan Global Games stuff. But, I don't have anywhere to go if I quit. I don't want to go to Paris. I'm looking forward to the holidays because I am coming back to Angel Grove to spend Christmas with you. I wish I could get on the plan knowing that I'd be staying in Angel Grove and not having to return to Florida. But, sadly, Coach Schmidt says we are not allowed to discuss what goes on at his training facility. If we do we're in serious trouble._

 _Kimberly_

"You knew all of this?"

"Kim, I heard everything that Coach Schmidt said to you after we got off the phone. You don't have to go back-"

"-Where would I stay?"

"Actually, I was going to ask you to stay with me," Tommy beamed taking her hands in his. He took a deep breath.

"That's sweet of you," Kim said giving him a peck on the cheek.

* * *

About half a dozen Christmas trees were scattered all over the youth center. Four Christmas tree all lit up were behind a stage where kids were lined up into two rows practicing singing "We Wish You a Merry Christmas," for a Christmas pageant. They were also singing songs of joy, Prince of Peace, Menorah, Menorah, Holy Night, Silent Night, up on the House Top, Deck the Halls, and many other songs. Ernie had many tables sat up where other children were decorating Christmas cookies and making other Christmas goods.

"It's so great that the community is getting in to the holiday spirit," Tommy said with a smile as he walked into the youth center with Rocky, Adam, and Billy. He laid a large pot full of bright red poinsettias on Ernie's counter.

"Yeah, it's good to know that under privileged kids will have a happy place to celebrate Christmas," Billy added.

Tommy's attention shifted to Kimberly who was playing her guitar while Aisha was leading the kids in singing. His stuck his hands in his jacket and his fingers wrapped around a velvet box. "So, have you asked her yet?" Rocky hinted as Tommy began to blush.

"I was going to wait until the Christmas ball," Tommy answered with his eyes still locked on Kimberly. "But, I don't want to wait any longer. I'm going to do it sooner."

"I know Kimberly is going to be overjoyed when you ask her," Rocky said when he saw the kids take a break from practicing. "Aisha had told me about how Kim hasn't been happy in Florida and what that coach was like. She's very lucky to have someone who loves her as much as you do."

"That sounded great," Adam bragged when Kimberly and Aisha walked over to them.

"Thanks, the children have been practicing really hard," Aisha replied.

"Here it is guys," Ernie announced walking towards them carrying a large gold star. "The tree wouldn't be complete without it."

Ernie handed it to Tommy. Just as Tommy was about to go put the star on the tree he noticed a little girl sitting off by herself. She appeared like she wasn't in the mood of Christmas.

"I'll be back guys," Tommy said. He walked over to the little girl and kneeled beside her. "Just the person I was looking for. Want to help me put the star on the tree."

"I can't reach that high," answered the little girl in a sad tone.

"Come on," Tommy encouraged. "I'll give you a lift."

Kimberly watched with half a smile on her face as she watched the girl put the star on the tree. She appeared to be deep in thought. Ever since she arrived in Angel Grove, Tommy had been hiding something from her. Earlier that morning she saw him show James something in a pink velvet book. But, she he saw her walk into the living room, he quickly closed the box and stuck it in his pocket. It had to be something very secretive. All she knew that it was more than likely a piece of jewelry.

"What are you thinking about?" Aisha puzzled.

"Nothing," Kimberly lied as she continued to watch Tommy.

"Oh, come on," Aisha encouraged with a smile.

"I'm really lucky to spend Christmas with you and Tommy," Kimberly answered as she looked down at the floor. "But, I am also really sad since it's my first Christmas without my mom and it seems so weird. I also was looking for the perfect gift for Tommy. I was thinking about getting him an engagement ring. But, I was able to afford the ring that I wanted to get him. All I was able to get him was this."

She pulled a green box out of her pocket and opened it. Inside was a yin yang necklace. Kimberly flipped the pendant over and it had his name and his February birthstone. Aisha put her hand on Kimberly's shoulder. "Look I know you miss her, but we can still have fun," Aisha promised putting her arm around Kimberly's shoulder. "Let's go finish with the decorations."

"Okay," Kimberly smiled weakly as they headed over to the tree.

"As for Tommy, I know he'll be just as pleased with the yin yang necklace," Aisha stated as Kimberly closed the box and put it in her pocket.

Bulk and Skull walked into the youth center in their junior police uniforms. Skull was singing jingle bells, but Bulk wasn't singing along. They were both getting to their community service project at the Christmas part. "But, you're the one who has to play Santa," Bulk reminded as he started to imitate Santa. "Ho-ho, I'm Santa."

Skull's eye's shifted over to Kimberly. She had mistletoe in her hand and was jumping trying to hang it. However, she was too short. "Need some help," Tommy asked as he walked over to her.

"Yes," Kimberly answered in a sweet voice as Tommy hung up the mistletoe. "Thank you."

"Kim, I have something I want to give you," Tommy revealed reaching into his pocket. "Kim-"

"-Tommy, I love it," Kimberly squealed when she saw the sliver heart pendant. "I love the pink heart gem with my birthstone in the middle." She quickly took it out of the box and fastened it around her neck.

He was hoping to give her the ring and the necklace later. But, he felt the box in his other pocket. Taking a deep breath, Tommy was reaching into his pocket. "Oh, look, mistletoe," Skull smirked when he got between Tommy as Kimberly. He gave Kimberly a kiss on the cheek and she stepped back wiping her face. "I love this time of year."

* * *

All the kids were back up on the stage practicing their final song. The same girl who was sitting off to the side was on stage and she still wasn't happy. Aisha was paying close attention to the little girl and approached her after practice was over.

"Becky, why weren't you singing?"

"Why does it matter?" Becky answered as she was about to walk off the stage. "No one will be here to see me sing."

Before they could say anything, Becky stormed off.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the north pole all of Santa's elves were working very hard at getting Christmas gifts ready. They were wrapping boxes with Christmas themed wrapping paper and sparkling bows. "Ho! Ho! Ho! How's everything going, number 1?" Santa asked walking into the work shop. He headed over to an elf with brown hair, dressed in green, and a Santa Claus hat. This Santa Claus hat was much different than Santa's. Half of it was red and the other half was green.

"Not so good, Santa," the elf answered looking up from her check list. "We're a little behind schedule."

Santa put his arm around the elf. "Oh, you worry too much," he replied in a laughing encouraging voice. "We get done on time every year."

"Guess, you're right-"

A spark of blue light appeared in the room and an ugly looking skeleton appeared in the room. All the elves stopping working and began to shake in fear. "What's going on?!" Santa demanded as tengas were rallying up the other elves. "What do you want?!-"

"I am Rito Revolto!"

"I know who you are!" Santa gasped raising a brow. "And you've been a very naughty boy this year!" The elf standing next to him began to shake her head yes. It appeared that everyone on the north pole knew who Rito was. It appeared that he was at the top of Santa's naughty list for several years.

"Yeah, yeah," Rito remarked pointing his sword at Santa. "And I'm you're new boss!"

The elf standing next to Santa bravely stepped down to confront Rito. "HEY! DO YOU KNOW WHO YOU'RE MESSING WITH!?" She yelled as she investigated Rito's face, not showing any sign of fear. "You can't come in here and start pushing people around!"

"Oh, yes I can! Pushing people around is what I do best!" Rito corrected in confident tone. He pressed his thumb against the elf's head. He held up a dreidel. This dreidel was dark grey with a red Z. It appeared to covered cob webs and dust. "You are going to make these toys and nothing but these toys."

"Hey, our production schedule is already booked!" yelled the elf. Tengas appeared behind Santa and were holding him in place.

"You either make these toys or you and the man in the red suit will be out of business!"

* * *

Kimberly walked outside where Becky was sitting all alone. "Hey, it's Christmas Eve, you're supposed to be happy," Kimberly chirped taking a seat next to Becky and putting her jacket around Beck's shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Kimberly," Becky apologized turning to face Kimberly. "I didn't mean to ruin everything for everyone. It's just all I want is for my dad to come hear me sing. But, he's already told me he can't come because he has to work."

"I bet the reason why your dad works so hard is because he wants you to be happy."

"Doesn't he know what makes me happy is spending time with him?"

"Not unless you tell him."

"Okay," Becky replied as a big smile appeared on her face. "I going to be extra sure to tell him just how I fell." Kimberly smiled and shared a big hug with Becky."

* * *

Tommy stood by the entrance way to the youth center as Kimberly walked in with Becky. Once they got in, Becky handed Kimberly back her jacket. He looked up and saw that they were under mistletoe. Kimberly reached into her pocket and got out a green box. "I thought I'd give your gift," Kimberly said handing Tommy the box. He opened the box and found the yin yang necklace.

"I love it," Tommy smiled giving her kiss on the check and then he put on the pendant. "While, I'm thinking of it, I have something I want to give you. I meant to give you this before I did the heart necklace."

Just as he was about to ask her his communicator off. Tommy quickly got the other four rangers attention. Once all of them were together, Tommy answered the communicator. "Come in Zordon."

"Tommy, you and the other rangers must come to the command center immediately."

"We're on our way."

* * *

Six beams of multi colored light appeared in the command center within just a few short seconds. The command center was decorated with all types of different Christmas decorations. "What's going on?" Billy asked.

"Rito Revolto has taken over the North Pole. He's captured Santa and is forcing the all the elves to make Zedd's evil Christmas toy."

"Zordon, when did Zedd get into toy making?" Adam questioned.

"What kind of toy is he making?" Tommy asked.

"It has the power to brain wash children into thinking that Zedd is there master," Zordon stated looking down from his column at the six teens. All of them were exchanging looks with each other with looks of shock and concern.

"We need to get to the North Pole and stop them-"

"-yes, Rocky. But, at the North Pole there one extra complication," Alpha addressed.

"You won't be able to use your powers there due to the amount of holiday magic," Zordon warned. "And you won't have your morphing powers to protect you."

"That's a risk we'll have to take," Tommy acknowledged feeling Kimberly's fingers lace up with his.

"Before you go there's someone who wishes to speak to you," Zordon spoke. All the rangers turned to the viewing global and Kat appeared on screen.

"Hi, everyone one," Kat greeted. "I'm sorry I can't be there with you."

"Don't worry about it," Tommy assured her.

"Take care," Kat answered.

All of them waved good bye to Kat and turned to face Alpha and Zordon. "Alpha will now teleport you to the command center," Zordon announced.

Alpha pressed some buttons on the command board and six beams of lights disappeared from the command center. "Keep warm rangers."

* * *

They appeared in front of Santa's house. Snowmen, Christmas trees, and large Candy Canes were all over the place. They walked around until too they got to front door. Being very quiet, they opened the door just a crack. Rito had Santa wrapped in tinsel and Rito demanded that elves got back to work. "It's just like Zordon said," Tommy clarified closing the door.

"Even without our powers we can't attack," Adam realized. "Santa and the elves could get hurt."

"We'll have to think of a different way," Tommy advised.

"I doubt they'll be able to use their powers here," Billy theorized and they all gathered around to listen to what he had to say. "If our powers don't work, then why would theirs. But, we can't be certain until we test the theory."

"I say we go for it!" Rocky encouraged and they all spilt up in different directions.

Kimberly and Aisha snuck inside and hid behind a large Christmas box. They got the attention of the elf who stood up to Rito. Giving her a signal to come over to them, the elf made sure no one was watching and went over to the box. All of them ducked down and kneeled behind it.

"We came to save you," Kimberly whispered.

"We could sure use it," answered the elf.

"But, we'll need your help," Aisha added.

"Just say the word," said the elf and they whispered their plan to her.

Rito walked around them room checking to make sure no one try to pull an empty box trick. "MERRY CHRISTMAS, RITO!" Aisha greeted as her and Kimberly sprung up behind the box.

"Why don't you come out and see what we brought you," Kimberly smiled as they ran outside. He followed them outside, but they were out of view.

"I know you're here-"

"-that's right, Rito!" Tommy remarked as they all jumped out behind a Christmas tree. "We're all here!"

"Take this!" Rito threatened holding up his sword and a small amount of red light weakly came out. "My laser doesn't work."

"Looks like we were right," Adam smiled watching Rito bang his sword on the ground.

"Your powers don't work here," Billy added as Goldar appeared next to Rito. "This is a place where only good can win."

All of them started to throw snow balls at Rito and Goldar. Neither one could fight back since they had snow balls come from all directions hitting them in the face. Rito turned and shoved Goldar out of the way as he ran inside. Goldar got up while snow balls were still coming behind him and rushed inside behind Rito. Inside they couldn't get away. Elves had a bow out to trip them. Ornaments and marbles were poured on the floor sending tengas in all direction as the tripped. Everyone ganged up on Rito, Goldar, and the tengas and tied them up with Christmas ribbon and sent them back to Zedd along with a Christmas present. His own toys that he wanted to give children all over the world.

"This whole incident has put us behind schedule," stated an elf. "We need a miracle to finish the presents on time-"

"We have on miracle on our side," Santa smiled turning to face the rangers. "This is the time of miracles."

"I think maybe we can help," Billy said with a smile as he and his friends went to help Santa and the elves catch up on finishing getting presents ready to send to all the kids all over the world. Right after they finally got done Santa gave them a sack of toys to take back to the children attending the party.

* * *

Bulk and Skull stood by the fire place. However, Skull was dressed as a reindeer and Bulk took on the role of Santa. "Isn't this great, Bulky?" Skull asked turned to face Bulk sitting in the chair. "I mean Santa."

"Yeah, this is the best," he remarked pulling down his fake beard some that had candy canes sticking to it. "Having kids crawling all over you. That's my idea of fun."

Skull walked over to the little boy next in line and sat him down on Bulk's lap. "What do you want, little boy?" Bulk asked watching the little boy unroll a big scroll of paper and began to read from it.

"Sorry, we're late Santa," Tommy announced as all of them walked in carrying a bag of stuffed toys. "But, we brought some toys for the kids." Every kid in the room made a dash to the sack grabbing any stuffed animal that they could get their hands on before someone else.

Kimberly looked around and went over to Becky. "Kimberly!" Becky beamed throwing her arms around her. "I thought you forgot about me."

"Never," she promised. "And I know someone else who won't either."

Becky turned around and her dad was standing behind her. "Daddy!" Becky squealed running over to hug her father.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner," her father apologized smiling into his daughter's tickled face. "I promise from now on, I'm going to spend more time with you. You're the most important thing in the world to me. I love you."

"Me too, daddy."

"Hey, how about you treat your dad to some hot chocolate?"

"Sure," Becky grinned turning over to look at Santa and the Reindeer. "But, there's something I've got to do."

She walked over to where Bulk and Skull were standing in the Christmas costumes. "What do you want for Christmas?" Bulk asked when she took a seat on his lap.

"My Christmas wish already came true, thanks to you Santa."

"It did? Bulk questioned removing his glasses.

"You brought my daddy home. And that's all I ever wanted. I love you Santa," Becky praised kissing him on the check.

"Well, that's what Christmas is all about," he answered. After Becky got off his lap, Bulk pulled his beard down.

"That was beautiful," Skull cried as a tear ran down his face.

* * *

Tommy and Kimberly were standing under the mistletoe. Finally, there were no interruptions and nothing to stop him from asking her the big question. "Kimberly," he said nervously getting the pink box out of his pocket. He opened the box and her eyes landed on the sliver ring with the pink heart gems in the shape of flower petals around a white center. "Will you marry me?"

Kimberly's mouth dropped, and her eyes swam with tears as those words sank into her ears and down into her heart. "Of course, I will."

Tommy slipped the ring on her finger and they kissed under the mistletoe. "Merry Christmas, Tommy," she smiled gazing into his chocolate eyes.

"Merry Christmas, Kim," he answered back gazing into her doe eyes with a smile.

"I don't know what could make this day any better," she beamed looking down at the ring on her finger.

"Kimberly!"

She looked up from her ring and there was her mom. "What are you doing here?" she cried flinging her arms around Caroline's neck.

"I took a flight back Paris," Caroline answered as Pierre walked over to them. "I couldn't leave my baby alone on Christmas."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I've always liked the episode I'm Dreaming of a White Ranger. But, I made some changes to it as you can see. For those of you who don't know, when I'm Dreaming of a White Ranger came out VHS back in 1995 there was a scene where Kat was on the viewing global talking with the rangers. I wish they included it in the episode when it was released on DVD. So, I included that moment in this chapter. In the following chapter things Rita and Zedd will meet Elsa and Mesogog.**


	3. Crashing the Ball

Normally, Angel Grove had nice weather in the winter. However, the unexpected thing happened. They got snow over the holidays and the Christmas Ball got moved until after New Year's. As soon as the snow left, Kimberly went to the mall to buy her evening gown for ball. She couldn't wait to go to the ball with Tommy since it had been awhile since they attended a dance together. A week after the ball she was going to marry him.

"I hope I look okay," she nervously told Jan and Caroline as she took a seat in a chair. Her finger nails and toe nails were neatly painted a light shade pink that almost looked like a pink pearl. "I know this means a lot to him and I want to look perfect."

"Kimberly, Tommy already thinks you look prefect," Jan assured him as her and Caroline began to curl her hair. "Even if you were wearing a dress that was destroyed by Cinderella's step sisters, Tommy would still think you looked beautiful and perfect."

"He'd still think you were beautiful without make up," Caroline smiled.

Kimberly stared in the mirror. She was wearing light pink lip stick, pink rouge on her checks, pink eye shadow, and black eye liner, while she waited for them to finish her hair. She couldn't wait to change out of her pink robe and put on her evening gown.

* * *

In the meantime, Tommy stood in his room staring himself in his formal attire. He was wearing a white tuxedo, white dress shirt, a dusty pink dress vest and bow tie. Inside the pocket on his jacket was a dusty pink square handkerchief. Tommy was wearing his hair the way Kimberly liked it best. Half pulled into a ponytail and the rest of it hanging loose. He stepped out into the hall where James and Pierre were standing.

"How do I look?" Tommy asked his father and Pierre.

"You look handsome," James assured him as he followed them down stairs. "She's going to think so too."

"Dad, we went out and bought our clothes together before the ball," Tommy began taking a seat in his chair. "Kim had her eye on four dusty rose-pink dresses. She went into the dressing room and tried all four of them on. I wanted to see what she looked like in all four of them. She said I wasn't going to find our which dress she was going to wear until tonight. Kim asked me to check out first and go wait for her on the bench, while she paid for her dress."

"She just wanted to surprise you," Pierre smiled taking a seat next to James.

"She's ready now," Caroline informed as they opened the door to the down stairs guest room that Caroline and Pierre were staying in. Hearts appeared in Tommy's eyes the minute he saw his princess. Her hair was curled and twisted into a complex messy bun with hair pin holding it in place. She was wearing her heart shaped necklace and the dress that Tommy hoped she'd get. She was in a dusty rose pink strapless evening gown. Her gown powdered with sliver sparkles and had a sliver waist band. The dress was tight around the sweetheart neckline and it provided her a lot of cleavage.

"Tommy, what do you thinking?" Kimberly asked when she spun around showing off her dress. The back of the dress was a lot lower than the front and it was surprising that the thin narrow straps were strong enough to hold up the dress.

"You look gorgeous," he complimented his mouth watering when he walked over to her and taking her hand in his.

"You look so handsome," she smiled grabbing his face and gave him a kiss on the cheek. After she kissed him, he had pink lip marks on his left cheek.

* * *

Meanwhile in the future, a human like dinosaur in a black lab coat paced around in his lab. His name was Mesogog and he was out to destroy Dr. Thomas Oliver and his wife had several minions who worked for him. One was a black cyborg named Zeltrax. The other was a woman dressed black leather. Her name was Elsa and she was secretly the principal at Reefside High School. "Dr. Oliver is back in black and his wife is back in pink," Zeltrax said when he walked through the portal. "They said to tell you that they were back and no matter what color they are, you'd never defeat them."

"Oh, he's mistaken," Mesogog corrected with a smile. "They may be the best rangers ever, but who's to say that we can't erase that-"

"-how?" Elsa interrupted taking a seat. "We can't go back and change the future."

"Yes, we can," Mesogog smiled holding up a device. "This device was used back in Dr. Oliver's early days to rescue his wife-"

"-He has a wife!" Elsa gasped dropping a glass chemistry bottle. "Is that why he won't date me-"

"-Silence!" Mesogog demanded pounding his fist on the table. I went to Angel Grove where the old ruins of the old command center used to be. I found this device and I modified it. It can send us back in time to Dr. Oliver and his wife's early days as rangers."

"We can eliminate them!" cried Zeltrax in a voice full of excitement. "I want in!"

"So, do I!" shouted Elsa holding up a spell book. "I found a spell that will turn them into baby dragons. They will grow up as dragons and won't remember a thing from his past, expect their names.

"I heard Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa were two of the villains' that the original rangers fought," Mesogog said powering up the device. "I'm sure they will help us!"

* * *

Back in the present, Lord Zedd was standing at his balcony. He was an ugly looking man who had all his flesh burn off after he tried to get close to the Zeo crystal. He wore a sliver mask to cover his ugly face. A portal opened in the middle of his throne room and Mesogog stepped through followed by Elsa. "Who goes there!" Zedd demanded pointing his Z staff at Mesogog and Elsa. "No one comes here to over throw me!"

"We come in peace," Mesogog promised. "I'm Mesogog and this is Elsa. We come from the future and we are battling a new team of rangers lead by Dr. Tommy Oliver. Elsa and I want to eliminate him. He has just become the black dino ranger."

"TOMMY AND KIMBERLY ARE RANGERS IN THE FUTURE!" shouted Zedd as sparks flew from his wand. "I won't stand for that. I want to get rid of them!"

"So, do I," shouted his wife, Rita Repulsa. She walked into the room with her magic wand in her hand.

"That's why we are here to help," Elsa assured turning to a page in her spell book. "I found a spell that will turn them into baby dragons and they won't remember being rangers or humans!"

"That's prefect!" Zedd smiled putting a hand on Elsa's shoulder. "We can eliminate them and weaken the team!"

* * *

Tommy and Kimberly walked out of the youth center and headed over to the gazebo hand in hand. "What are you thinking about?" Kimberly asked as Tommy took his jacket off and draped it over Kimberly's shoulders.

"A lot of things," he answered pulling her into his arms. "I want to give you all you've ever wanted. I don't want my ranger duties to affect our marriage-"

"-Tommy," she whispered laying her head on his chest. "I can still teleport to the command center and help there. I know you won't be off cheating on me."

The cold wind started to blow and they both huddled closer together. "Why don't we go inside?" Kimberly suggested. "It's getting pretty chilly out here."

Rita, Zedd, Elsa, and Mesogog appeared near the storage building. "They aren't going anywhere," Rita smiled pointing her wand at Tommy and Kimberly's backs. "They'll be too embarrassed and scared to."

Tommy wrapped his fingers around the door handle. "Just great," Tommy complained when he tried to open the door. "We're locked out and everyone else is having a ball-"

"-remember when I fell off the balance beam? Kat was able to get in through the side door. Maybe We could try that door."

They walked over to the side door tried to open it. "HEY ERNIE! WE'RE LOCKED OUT!" Tommy hollered as he began to pound on the door. "CAN YOU LET US IN!?"

Tommy kept pounding on the door and Kimberly frozen in place when she saw two small devices on each of Tommy legs light up. The devices flashed red twice and succors appeared cutting at the seams of Tommy's pant legs. "Tommy!" she fretted as she walked over to him. "I think you better take a look at your suit."

He stopped pounding on the door and saw two devices on each side of Kimberly's dress start to blink twice and succors magically appeared and started to cut on each side of the dress. "Kim, I think you better take a look at your dress!"

She looked down and saw that succors were cutting away at her dress. Kimberly looked back up and saw Tommy had the same expression she did. A white face, a chest rising and falling with rapid breaths, terror appeared on his face, and body was shaking. As the succors were cutting away at Tommy's tuxedo, he took a step and started to walk over to Kimberly. The succors cut on the last part of his pants and both sides fell to the ground. "Beautiful," he said putting all his feelings into that the one simple word. "Don't focus on anything else, look straight my face."

He locked his eyes on her doe eyes, not paying attention to the succors about to reach the waist line of Kimberly's dress or the succors that were cutting away at his shirt and vest on the front and back sides as well his sleeve cuffs. Once he got to Kimberly the succors did their final snip and the rest of his tuxedo fell off his body. Ignoring the fact, he was now in his nude form his arms wrapped around her shoulders. "It's okay," Tommy whispered pulling her close to him. "Kimberly, I love you."

Kimberly felt succors snip away at neckline of her dress and the dress slip in two falling to the ground. "Tommy, what are we going to do?" she panicked standing there in his arms.

 _"I heard someone hollering from outside," came a voice from the other side of the door._

Tommy lifted Kimberly into his arms and ran to the outdoor storage closed. His heart pounding preparing for the chance that the door was locked, there was a dumpster they could hide behind. He threw his hand out and turned the knob and to their relief the door opened. Getting behind the door, Tommy closed it behind them.

 _"There's no one here," said an unfamiliar voice. "Probably someone playing a joke."_

"That was close," Tommy said taking a deep breath. "I have an idea-"

"-what's that?"

He walked over to the folding ladder and unfolded it. He unfolded it and climbed to the top and pushed a ceiling tile back and went into the ceiling. Kimberly climbed the ladder and climbed into the ceiling and Tommy put the tile back in place. They careful crawled on their hands and knees for an hour until there were screams. "The tengas are here," he whispered watching through the vent. "Students are pushing and shoving to get out."

"Tommy, what else is going on? "Kimberly fretted as she crawled over next to him. "It looks like Rita and Zedd are here. And there are two others."

 _"Where you said Doctor Oliver and his wife would be here!" shouted a female voice._

"Who's Doctor Oliver?" Tommy whispered stepping away from the vent. "What would a doctor be doing here?"

Kimberly just shrugged her shoulders.

 _"They may have left," said a cold voice._

 _"No, they are outside hiding somewhere!" corrected Rita. "He can't morph or contact his friends because his morpher and communicator is out by their pile of empty clothes. I put an extra spell on him when I put the cutting devices on his tuxedo. Once the cutting devices finished their job, they had magnetic force to pull the communicator of his wrist! Both him and his precious Kimberly are powerless."_

* * *

"We can't stay up here?" Tommy whispered giving Kimberly's hand a tight squeeze. "They are going to check everything outside and we left the ladder up in the storage closet. We have find a place to hide inside."

"Tommy, you never said anything about losing your communicator."

"Kim, my morpher was in my pocket. But, I didn't notice my communicator being pulled off my wrist. I must have been focused on helping you-"

"-Tommy, I'm-"

"-Kimberly, you have nothing to be sorry for. Please don't blame yourself. For now, let's worry about getting out of here."

They crawled through the ceiling until they came to weak tile and fell into a dark room. "Are you okay?" Tommy asked when Kimberly landed on top of him.

"Yeah, what about you?"

"Other than sore muscles."

"Mine are sore too," Kimberly informed as the backup light came on. She looked around and realized they were in the coach's locker room. Off limits to all students. The room had a washer, drier, a walk-in shower, a hot tub, a sink, some chairs, and a metal shelf with towels. Footsteps were walking up and down the hall.

 _" Mr. Kaplan said to patrol the halls incase anything else suspicious was in the school," said Janitor Turpin. "He thinks it is either monster related or students playing pranks."_

 _"Dennis, nothing will be able to get past us and the other chaperones and staff," answered Janitor Anthony. "If it is monster related, the power rangers can handle it."_

"Tommy, this is just what we need," Kimberly whispered taking a seat against the wall hugging her knees. "We got locked out of school, our clothes were destroyed, we're stuck at school without a stitch of clothing on and can't leave this room since the school is patrolled. Have any brilliant ideas about what we're going to do?"

Tommy's eye flashed green after he got a whiff of a strange smell coming from the hot tub. He felt drawn to it immediately and started walking to it. "Tommy? Tommy? Tommy are you okay?" Kimberly questioned after he didn't answer her back. He appeared that he was in some type of trance as he walked past her. "What's wrong with you?"

He didn't stop until he got to the hot tub. "Tommy?" Kimberly repeated tapping his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Tommy turned around lifted Kimberly off the ground and stepped into the hot tub. He took a seat and got comfortable next to Kimberly. "This feels so nice," he purred as he stretched out.

"Are you okay?"

"Never felt better," he answered as his eyes flashed green and Kimberly's flashed pink as Tommy slide his hand down her spine. "You look so beautiful."

"Tommy, I've lost a lot of weight," Kimberly sighed staring down at her skinner body. "I don't look-"

"You look prefect," he assured her as she stretched out. "I wish I still had my dragon zord."

"You're no longer the green ranger-"

"-I know. I wish I could have had it longer. Kim, if I was a dragon, would you still love me?"

"Of course," she smiled gazing up into his face. "I bet you would be so handsome as a dragon. I can picture you as a green dragon, with dark green wings, and light green wing webs. Your neck, and chest would be a pale shade of yellow. You'd have long sharp horns, an Olive-green Mohawk. I think you'd have shamrock green scales on your back and a dark green tail spade. And you'd still have the yin yang pendant I gave you. Would you still want me if I was a dragon?"

"You know I would, Beautiful," he smiled giving her a kiss on the head. "I think you'd be the most beautiful pink dragon. Your wings would be a beautiful shade of magenta and your wing webs would be light pink. Your neck and chest would be pale yellow. I think you'd have gold horns but not as sharp as mine because you're so gentle. You'd have a dark pink Mohawk about the color of a raspberry. Your scales and tail spade would be coral pink. But, your tail spade would be in the shape of a heart. And you'd still have your heart necklace."

"Tommy, what made you think of dragons?"

"I don't know, I just wondered if I still had some of the evil green ranger left in me. If I was a dragon I'd probably breath fire, poison, wind, shadows, fear, and earth. I'd also want to be invisible to hide from enemies."

"Why poison, wind, shadows, fear, and earth?"

"Shadows because I was under Rita's control. Poison because I while I was under her control I was out to destroy the rangers. Fear would probably come me being afraid of hurting the rangers and I had a lot of fear inside me when your coin was stealing. Wind, so I could blow Rita away. And earth so I could send Rita and Zedd in all directions."

"I'd breath fire too, but I think I'd also breath electric, ice, water, and bubbles. I'd also like to levitate. You'd probably breath fire too."

"Beautiful why would you want to breath electric, ice, water, and bubbles?"

"Tommy," she began looking down at her engagement ring. "Electric, because when I kiss you it feels like an electrical circuit has been turn on. Water, so I can water flowers I give you. Bubbles, because we both love bubble baths. Ice to freeze a to feel in any cracks that are in a broken heart."

* * *

Janitor Anthony stood in the hall with a door opened just a crack. Turning to face Rita and Zedd, Janitor Anthony shifted back into Scorpina. "You did great!" Rita whispered giving her a thumb up. "Where is the real Janitor Anthony and the real Janitor Turpin?"

"They were turned to crystal by Gnasty Gnorc," Scorpina informed opening the janitor's closet. Janitor Anthony and Janitor Turpin were stiff like statues, but they were carved out of green crystal. Both stood on a platform. "The only way they can be turned back to normal is if a dragon touches the platform they are on. But, we don't want them tell anyone what they know."

Scorpina walked over to the two crystal statues and tipped them over. They shattered into thousands of pieces. "Ooops," Scorpina laughed looking down at the two janitors who would never be seen or live to tell the tale of what they knew. "I think it was brilliant that you destroyed their formal attire and caused them to want to isolate themselves from everyone."

"I wanted to make sure that they got the hot tub without being seen," Rita explained. "I knew Tommy would do everything to make that both him and his precious Kimberly would stay out of sight. When attached the cutting devices on their clothes, I put a spell on his ponytail holder to turn it into a tracking device. Once they were right underneath the coach's locker room, I had spell that would make the tile collapse."

"Why did Tommy get drawn to the hot tub?"

"Scorpina, Elsa poured a potion in there to make him drawn to it. Once he got a smell of the potion he'd want to get in the tub."

"And before I use the spell I wanted to know what Dr. Oliver's fears are and how he felt about being the evil green ranger. The potion that they are soaking in makes them admit the truth about what type of dragons they'd see each other as. And it also makes them admit the type of dragon breaths that they'd think they'd have. This will be useful, because only a dragon who was once evil can breathe poison, fear, shadows, wind, and earth. Everyone in the dragon realm knows that. It will make Dr. Oliver wonder if he is truly evil since he won't remember anything from his human life other than his name and his precious Kimberly."

"Prefect!" Zedd smiled taking Rita's hand in his. "And the other rangers are trapped in a force field in the gym and can't help them. None of them will know what happened to Tommy or Kimberly!"

"Zedd, I think it's time we put our plan into action!" Rita urged lacing her fingers in his.

* * *

"Tommy, what's going?" Kimberly whispered as she heard a door crack open.

"I don't know?" he whispered back wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"Hello Tommy!" Zedd greeted as he walked into the room. He pointed his Z staff at them, trapping them in a force field.

"-looking for this?" taunted an ugly woman in black holding up Tommy's communicator and morpher. A dinosaur like human and Lord Zedd appeared next to her. "I think I'll keep this."

"What do you want!" Tommy shouted through clenched teeth.

Zedd walked over to the force field. Tommy strong arms were wrapped tightly around Kimberly's small frame. "My new friends are going to help defeat the power rangers, by eliminating two of its members. The leader and the heart of the team. But, don't worry you'll have your pink princess to keep you company."

Tommy stood in the force field tightening his grip around Kimberly. He felt her tiny arms wrap around his waist. What did Zedd have planned? What did he mean when he said Kimberly would be there to keep him company? The woman read a spell from her spell book and a blast of blinding light went right through the force field. Kimberly and Tommy let out screams of pain as the light surrounded them. It wasn't a time until two baby dragons were laying on Tommy and Kimberly's empty clothes. One of the dragons was pink and the other one was green. The two baby dragons were sound asleep snuggled up together.

"How cute!" Elsa cooed as she lifted them into a basket with padding inside. "They are resting peaceful. When they wake up they won't remember nothing about this day."

"How will you get them into the dragon realm?" Zedd questioned looking down at the two baby dragons. "I don't want them to be found."

"I will take care of that," Mesogog promised as he opened a portal. Inside the portal was a beautiful forest. He grabbed the basket and pitched it through the portal. The basket tipped over and the two dragons fell out as the portal closed. "The power rangers will never find them in the dragon realms."


	4. In the World of Dragons

Rita and Zedd walked out of the coaches locker room and walked down a flight of stairs until they got into the school basement. "I thought we'd come check on the prisoners'," Rita informed when she stopped in front of four people. All of them were carved out of green crystal and were standing on platforms. "I knew Gnasty Gnorc wouldn't let us down."

"Thank you," greeted a green toad in armor. "I caught them in the hall while you were turning Tommy and Kimberly into baby dragons. They were about to go back to get help and I couldn't allow that. So, I froze them in place."

"We'll take them back to Lunar Palace and decide what to do with them from there-"

"Lord Zedd," Gnasty interrupted grabbing his club. If a dragon touches the platform, they will be free from the crystal. "Have you ever thought if they got free they'd go tell the power rangers that Tommy and Kimberly were turned into baby dragons. If there was a chance that they ever found them, which I doubt. They would do everything to help them remember their pasts."

Zedd paced around the room deep in thought. Gnasty had a point. He was sure that the rangers were looking for Kimberly and Tommy at the very moment. If these four were destroyed they'd never be able to return to original forms. "Gnasty, we smashed the janitors in their crystal forms," Zedd said. "I don't see why four more wouldn't hurt."

Gnasty grabbed his club and smashed the four figures.

* * *

Tommy let out a yawn as he felt a gentle breeze blowing on him. A small smile appeared on his face when he felt the warm touch of his best friend, Kimberly, snuggled up against him. He felt her nuzzle him affectionately causing him to slowly open his eyes. They were lying next to spring and his throat was dry. He slowly walked over to the spring on his wobbly legs and started to drink from the spring. After conquering his thirst, Kimberly kneeled next to him and started to drink.

He looked down at the water and a green dragon was staring back him. He appeared to be a little bit bigger than Kimberly. His wings were dark green, and he had light green wing webs. His neck and chest appeared to be a pale shade of yellow, which was the same shade of yellow that canary was. On his head were two long pointed dark gold horns and between the two horns was an olive-green Mohawk. Tommy turned to look at his reflection sideways and noticed he had dark green scales on his back, they were a little dark than a shamrock. A pointy like dark green spade was at the end of his tail. Around his neck was his yin yang pendant. It was the first time that he had ever seen what he looked like and he felt relieved. At least he didn't look ugly or weird. He was a dragon just Kimberly.

Tommy had no memory of where he came from or his parents. In fact, he didn't remember ever having anyone in life other than Kimberly. Maybe everyone else in life didn't want him and dumped him there. If that was the case, he must have been abandoned. He assumed that it must have been the same for Kimberly. That was something he couldn't understand. Why would someone not want a cute and precious dragon like Kimberly? She was sweet and gentle. In his eyes she was the most beautiful thing there ever was. He wanted her, even if no one else did. And no one was going to take her from him no matter what.

After Kimberly finished drinking from the spring, she looked down at the water when she saw her own reflection. A pink dragon was looking back up at her. The beautiful pink dragon was lying next to Tommy, so that had to be her. She appeared to be smaller than Tommy. Her wings were a pretty shade of magenta and her web wings were light pink. Kimberly's neck and chest were yellow almost as pale as a lemon chiffon cake. On her head were two gold horns, but they didn't appear to have a very sharp point at the end like Tommy's did. Between her two horns was a dark pink Mohawk, which was the exact same color as a raspberry. The scales on her back and her tail spade were coral pink. Her tail spade was in the shape of a heart. Around her neck was a sliver heart shaped pendant with a pink heart shaped cut gem inside in the center of the pink gem was a February. There was a ring on one her toes on her left front leg. It had pink heart shaped gems shaped like a flower with a white gem in the center. She had never seen what she looked like.

Both looked around their surroundings. There was light up ahead and they slowly walked to see where the light was coming from. Tall hedges were all over the place. The residents must be full of pride, since the grass was a healthy shade of green. Tall gentle waterfalls were feeding several of ponds which appeared to be a beautiful shade of clear blue. The homes in this area were small castles, stone buildings, and tall towers. Flower gardens were all over this place and they had all kinds of beautiful flowers. Above them was blue sky with puffy white clouds. The sky appeared to have a small tad of pink on its horizon.

Kimberly saw a butterfly close to a bed of pink flowers below a gem-encrusted stone wall. She made her way over to the butterfly and began to chase it. Tommy continued to look around until he saw Kimberly close to an edge of a water fall. He made his way over to her as she was getting closer towards the edge.

"COME BACK HERE!"

Someone wearing a light blue turban, a light blue robe, and a black mask was running as fast as they could. They were carrying a dragon egg and weren't paying attention who was in their way. Their goal was to successfully get away not caring who the egg belonged to or who they'd feel when they learned their egg was missing. The thief bumped right into Kimberly knocking her over the water fall. Tommy watched in horror as his best friend splashed into the water below them. No one else was around to help. It was up to him rescue her. He quickly jumped off the edge.

Kimberly moved her tiny legs around as if she was climbing rock. But, it just only water around. The water washed all around her stopping access to precious air. Within a few seconds, her brain was full of panic and fear. There were no coordinated movements, she was just struggling to avoid the liquid from getting into her lungs. Tommy came flying down and splashed into the water. He rose to the surface and both of his front legs wrapped around her. Tommy began to flap his tiny wings and just barely was able to fly a short distance. She was heavy, and he dropped her on the ground, before landing on top of her. He was laying on her chest and she licked him across the face.

* * *

A tall blue dragon walked out of the forest carrying a dragon egg. After a long chase, he was able to catch the thief and retrieve the egg. He walked through the small hall of tall hedges and turned the corner. His eyes landed on the small area next to the hedges. A small grassy area sat in the middle of the small lake. On each side of the small grass area was a small waterfall. In the center of the water were seven stone platforms. In the center platform laid two baby dragons. How did they get there? Were they still alive? Were they hurt? He couldn't just leave them there. The blue dragon opened his cross-body bag and put the egg inside. Then he went over to check on the two dragons.

Tommy woke up from his nap when he heard someone coming. His legs were wrapped tightly around Kimberly while she was still napping. A tall blue dragon was standing on another platform and reached out to grab Kimberly. Tommy let out two small breaths of fire, burning the dragon's hands and feet. He smiled in satisfactory as the dragon fell backwards into the water. There was a loud splash and water went everywhere, even soaking Kimberly and Tommy. Her eyes opened when she was soaked in the cold water. She noticed there was another dragon there. Who was this dragon? Was he nice or mean? What did he want with them? Kimberly started to tremble in fear. "I'm Tomas," stated the blue dragon when he stood up out of the water. "I'm going to take you to safer place."

A line appeared between Tommy's brows as he stared at Tomas with no trust and anger. His legs wrapped tighter around Kimberly. He didn't care what the dragon's motivations was, he was not going to let him lay a hand on her. "I'm not going to hurt you," Tomas promised slowly walking over to them. "I'm not going to take your friend from you. I want to take you to a dragon nursery where you'll be feed, have a place to sleep, and you'll be taken care of there. If you let me help you, I'll talk to Ms. Shoutfire about letting you sleep in the same basket with your friend."

Tomas reached out and took them in his arms and walked a short distance to a small building. "Did you get the egg back?" asked a chunky tall pink dragon wearing an apron. She noticed he was carrying two baby dragons in his arms. "Where did you find these two at?"

"On the center platform in the lake," Tomas started. "I have no idea how they got there or where they are from. I assume that they must be friends because the green dragon was very protective of the pink dragon. Do we have a basket in the nursery that is large enough to hold two? I promised the green dragon that if he let me bring them here, I'd talk to you about letting him stay with his friend."

"Follow me," Ms. Shoutfire smiled as she leads them into the nursery. Many baby dragons were peacefully sound asleep. "Do you know what their names are?"

"No, I don't," Tomas answered as he laid them both down in basket. The yin yang pendant began to glow with white light.

Ms. Shoutfire touched Tommy's necklace and flipped it over on. On the back there was something engraved on it. _"Tommy Oliver born on February 14th"_. "I assume that his name is Tommy," she said. Kimberly's heart pendant began to glow with pink light. Ms. Shoutfire flipped the pendant over and there was a name was engraved it too. _"Kimberly Hart born on February 14th."_ "I assume her name is Kimberly. I saw that they were both born on valentine's day, so they are eight months old."

"Ms. Shoutfire, I've never seen anything like these necklaces in the dragon worlds," Thomas whispered slipping a pillow into the basket for Kimberly and Tommy to rest their heads on. "They must be from another world."

"It is likely," she stated covering them both up with a blanket. "But, if they aren't from another world, do you think they were abandoned?"

"That is a very good possibility," Ms. Shoutfire answered smiling when she watched Tommy roll over on his side and wrapped his front legs around Kimberly. "Whatever happened, I'm glad that these two had each other. It wouldn't surprise me if they were on their own for a while."

* * *

Mesogog and Zedd opened a portal to check on Kimberly and Tommy in the forest. If they weren't already destroyed, the two of them would take pleasure in doing it themselves. The basket was laying in the middle of forest. It was shredded and there were some drops of blood nearby. "They are both gone!" Zedd cried in excitement. "We never have to worry about them again."

"I bet they were drug off somewhere after someone or a wild animal attacked them," Mesogog added smiling in satisfactory. "I've always heard that baby dragons can't survive on their own. They either get attacked, starve, drown, or get dehydrated from lack of water."

They had no idea that Kimberly and Tommy were safe.


	5. Midnight Storms

The Dragon Elders and Ms. Shoutfire sat in a conference room looking out the window. The sky was becoming dark and low with threating black clouds and the wind was picking up, howling, crying, warning, like a wolf howling at the moon. A strike of zig-zagged blue lighting appeared in the sky as the leaves were dancing in the wind in all directions. "This is quite a storm," Tomas said walking over to the window. He watched as the icy grey sky grumbled. The clouds were struggling to hold the heavy rain inside them. "I've never seen a storm like this before."

A green tall dragon with walked over to the window. "It will be over before you know it," said the green dragon. He stared out the window and saw sheep being blown through the air. The clouds soon started to burst from all the rain they were holding.

"Astor," Tomas began as he continued to look outside the window as a rain stared to pour down with a roar. "Sheep are being blown through the air. I think this will be a really bad storm."

* * *

Tommy tossed and turned in his sleep until he heard a clap of thunder. He immediately woke up with sweat running down his face. It was just a dream he was having. There wasn't ugly looking monster about to hurt him and Kimberly. His heart began to pound when he noticed Kimberly wasn't lying next to him. What happened? The last he remembered was that she was asleep next to him.

He heard someone sobbing close by. Tommy walked close to edge of the basket and saw Kimberly sitting in front of the big window. At least she was safe but seemed to be scared about something. Picking the blue blanket up with his mouth, he tried to fly over to her. But, all he could do is hover and touch the ground.

Kimberly laid in front of the window with tears running down her face. She wished she knew where she was from, what happened to her parents, and how she ended up in the forest. She stared out the window watching a streak of hot blue zigzag appear in the sky. Everyone else in the nursery was sound asleep and quiet. A loud boom of rolling thunder rumbled outside. Soon the rain started again, splattering on the window, and pounded on the roof as if it was demanding to come into the dragon nursery. She started to tremble in fear. There was no way she could get back into the basket after she rolled after dreaming about monsters.

She walked over to a cotton bean bag chair and got comfortable. After getting comfortable, she looked up at the basket that her and Tommy were sleeping in. Of all nights, she needed him the most on this very night. Her nightmares, not knowing where they came from, not knowing how they ended up in the forest, wondering if they were where they came from was too much for her to take in. More than likely, she'd lay awake most of the night.

Someone walked over to her and laid next to her. They also had a blanket in their mouth and used it to cover both up. A clap of thunder roared off in a distance and a zigzagged line struck close by lighting up the room. Kimberly saw a green scaly face with chocolate eyes. Tommy was next to her. He laid down on his side and got comfortable. Before he knew it, Kimberly was laying on her side and resting her head on his neck. She smiled as his front legs wrapped around her waist. She felt safe and secure and no longer was afraid. Her eyes got heavy and she dozed off.

* * *

Meanwhile, a white ranger walked into Zedd's throne room. But, this ranger's suit looked much different compared to Tommy's. This ranger had gold bands around his wrists and his boots. However, Tommy's had at black circular strips around the top and the bottom of the gold bands. This person had green circular strips instead of black. Tommy had a gold belt, but this ranger had a green belt. Another thing that was different about the suit was that it had the green ranger's shield, but it was mostly green with just a tad of gold. The helmet looked almost identical to Tommy's. But the visor sunglasses built into the helmet were red instead of black. The helmet was based on a dragon instead of a dragon and it had three sharp points sticking up.

"Reveal your identity," Zedd requested standing up from his throne.

The white ranger removed his helmet and it was revealed to be an evil clone of Tommy that Zedd created from a strand of Tommy's hair that he found on Tommy's empty clothes, the day he turned Tommy and Kimberly into dragons. "Is that Tommy?" asked Squatt when he saw the clone's face.

"No, you fool," answered Tommy's clone. He walked over to Squat and held his sword to his throat. "I don't want to be anything like him. Nor do I want to be called Tommy-"

"-well, what do we call you, then Tommy? -"

"-I don't want to hear the name Tommy either! I am Lord Drakkon!" He said in an evil laugh. Lord Drakkon punched Squatt in the chest and blueberry juice went everywhere. Squatt flew around the room like a balloon did when it was tied to prevent the air from escaping. He landed on the floor and appeared to be flat like a pan cake. "Anyone in the mood for blue berry pie-"

"- what about blue berry muffins or blue berry muffins?" asked Babbo looking down at Squatt.

Lord Drakkon attacked Babbo and he laid down on the floor next to Squatt. "-No one interrupts me when I am talking!" shouted Lord Drakkon as he took Zedd's staff and turned Babbo into a blue berry. "Now, we have enough for blue berry pie, blue muffins, and blue berry pan cakes. I never liked those two."

"Neither did I," remarked Zedd smiling at his new warrior. This new warrior's face looked like Tommy, but his veins were showing on his face and he had green streaks in his hair. "I am sure you'll be fine addition to my team. For your first mission, I want you to attack the power rangers and claim you are Tommy Oliver. I want the rangers to think that he betrayed the power rangers."

* * *

Tomas walked into the nursery with Ms. Shoutfire to check on the baby dragons. Ms. Shoutfire walked around the nursery shining a flash light around the room smiling as she saw each dragon in a peaceful slumber. She turned the corner and he light landed on the lime green bean bag chair. Kimberly and Tommy were sound asleep in in the bean bag chair. "How did they get there?" Tomas questioned watching Ms. Shoutfire gather Kimberly and Tommy in her arms.

"I am beginning to sense that someone tried to harm them," she whispered putting them back into their basket. "Why else would they be sticking together like glue?"

"Should we tell them?" Tomas questioned.

"Not now," answered Ms. Shoutfire as they walked out of the room. "It would only scare them worse. I think it's best they can grow up and have a normal life like the other dragons. They need to go to school, learn to fly, breath fire, and defend themselves."

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **More about Lord Drakkon and his motives will be mentioned off and on during the story.**


	6. Strange Events

Even when Kimberly and Tommy drifted off to the sleep the trauma to their brains were worse than being wide awake. They saw the two humans soaking in something that looked like a wash tub built into the floor. One was girl. She was petite with Carmel hair touching her shoulders and she looked beautiful. This girl appeared to have the same necklace around her neck that Kimberly was wearing. The other human was a boy. He was tall and handsome with brown hair that was down to his shoulders. This boy was also wearing the same yin yang necklace that Tommy had. They were trapped in a force field by monsters. The boy seemed to be very protective of the girl that he had with him. His arms were tightly wrapped around her body. They were hit with a blast making them scream out in pain.

Kimberly woke up in bed as she was soaked in sweat. "It was only a dream," she told herself taking deep breaths. Kimberly laid back down in her bed and looked over at Tommy. He was tossing, turning, and moaning in his sleep. She walked over to his draw bridge like bed and crawled in next to him. "Tommy, wake up." Kimberly started to shake him gently and his eyes slowly opened.

"Kim, what are you doing in my bed," Tommy whispered as he turned over to face her. "Shouldn't you be asleep in your own bed-"

"-Tommy, I had the dream about the boy and girl being attacked by monsters," she interrupted staring into his chocolate eyes. "When I woke up you looked like you were having a bad dream."

"I was," he confessed scooting over to make room for her. "Were you having the same dream again that you've been having for the last several weeks?"

"Yeah," she admitted when she laid down next to him. "Were you?"

"I was," Tommy informed looking into Kimberly's doe eyes. "I think it's strange that we're both having that dream. Who is that boy and girl? We've never met humans before. But, the funny thing about them was that they were wearing the same necklaces that we have."

"Tommy, I don't know who they are," Kimberly replied snuggling closer to him. "I just wish I knew why we are dreaming about those two same humans. But, I suspect that they were attacked by same monsters who attacked us. I just wish I knew how we are connected to them."

"I know how you feel," Tommy stated. "For now, we need some rest-"

"-I can't sleep," Kimberly quavered as tears filled her eyes. "Every time I sleep I keep having that dream."

"Kim, I know the feeling," Tommy sighed when he watched her get out of his bed. He had no doubt that he only had a few hours of sleep. From the looks of it, he could tell Kimberly was in the same position. Black circles were under her eyes. Both needed their sleep. "Why don't you stay with me tonight?"

"I was getting ready to ask you the same question," Kimberly blushed letting out a sudden yawn. "I haven't been sleeping much and I know you haven't either. Maybe being next to you what we both need."

She laid back down in the bed and left a huge gap between them. Deep down she secretly loved him. But, she knew he didn't like her because she heard him tell Hazen, the school bully that they were just friends. "You can move closer," Tommy hinted hoping that she would move closer and let him hold her; what he needed was whatever measure of comfort Kimberly could give him.

"Would it make you uncomfortable?" she asked rolling over to face him. "I heard you tell Hazen that we were just friends and nothing more."

"I lied to him," Tommy gulped watching her mouth drop in shock. Tears started to stream down her face. "The truth is that I love you."

"If you love me, why did you tell Hazen you didn't?" Kimberly asked with tears continuing to run down her face.

"Remember awhile back when we went on that scavenger hunt without class?"

"Of course, I do. You go lost and I went to find you because I was worried."

"I was going off on my own to practice telling that I loved you. When I looked up the group was gone. Then suddenly green gas came out of my mouth killing all the tall grass," he gulped breaking eye contact with Kimberly. "Hazen was hanging behind the group and said he didn't know I could breathe poison."

"Why didn't you-"

"-Kim," Tommy started taking a deep breath. "He said that only someone who was once evil could breathe poison. Hazen said he heard me practicing telling you that I loved you and he said that you'd never love someone who was once evil." Kimberly's mouth dropped, and she was really shocked to learn he could breathe poison.

He turned over on his side as tears ran started pouring down his face. Tommy heard Kimberly get out of bed. She probably didn't want to associate with a dragon who was once evil. "Tommy." He looked up and Kimberly walked over to the other side of the bed to face him. She got back in bed and sat next to him. "I don't believe that you were once evil. "You'd never do anything evil unless you were under an evil spell-"

"-how do you know-"

Kimberly gave a tender smile and laid back down next to him. "You'd never hurt anyone," she promised gently wiping his tears. Kimberly turned into him and her front legs wrapped around his shoulders and she rested her head on his neck.

"Good night, Kimberly."

"Good night Tommy," she whispered as she felt him give her a kiss. Both were sound asleep before they knew it.

* * *

Lord Zedd sat at his thrown waiting for Lord Drakkon and Scorpina to return. He watched Rita pace around the room deep in thought as if she was concerned about Something. "Zeddy, when will they get back here?" Rita complained taking a seat next to her husband.

Rito walked into the room and kneeled at his sister and brother in-law's throne. "Ed, Lord Drakkon and Scorpina have some prisoners' to bring in-"

Zedd grabbed his Z staff and hit Rito over the head with it. "How many times do I have to tell you!" Zedd yelled as Rito fell backwards. "If you ever learn one thing in your life, learn my name in not Ed. It's Zedd. Z-E-D-D! Got it memorized?"

"Sure thing Ed."

Rita picked up her magic wand and sent her brother flying across the room.

"What was that for-"

"-Shut up Rito the Stupid Skeleton!" shouted Lord Drakkon carrying two women over each shoulder. One of the women had dark blond hair and was about the average height for a woman. The other one was a little shorter than the dark blond woman. She had brown hair a little bit past chin length. Both women were dressed in pink and black wind pants and a sleeveless pale pink polo shirt. Their hands were tied behind their back and ropes were tied around their waists, knees, and ankles. They were also wear earing plugs in their ears, a blind fold, and a gag. "I've brought guests."

"And I helped!" acknowledged a girl who looked like Kimberly. "I am-"

"-Kimberly Hart?" Rito guessed looking at the girl who looked like Kimberly. She was dressed in green leather and had a sack of arrows on her back. Her bangs were spiked, and her Carmel hair was pulled back.

"-Rito you are so stupid! I wanted to be a Ranger Slayer, but I couldn't do it as Scorpina. So, I took on Kimberly's appearance. Any requests?"

"Can you be a Skeleton Slayer?" Zedd requested walking over to the Lord Drakkon.

The woman pulled out a bow and arrow and shot Rito. He let out a scream as he fell to the floor. "That's better!" said the girl as she transformed back into Scorpina.

"Put the two guests against the wall," Zedd requested. "I want to have a word with them. Don't remove the gags just yet! And keep them restrained!"

Lord Drakkon removed the ear plugs and the blind folds. Finally, the identity of the women was revealed. Jan Oliver and Caroline Dumas. Their eyes widened, their bodies trembling, and their gags muffling their screams. They heard Zedd coming; the rustling of his footsteps, like threating whispers.

"Nice to meet you," Zedd greeted staring down at Jan and Caroline. "I've battled your son and his precious girlfriend. But, I'm sure you already knew that when we trapped them in Coaches locker-room. I know your spouses were because we caught them standing outside the door. We've been looking for you ever since they told you to run from us. We couldn't let you run free because you'd tell everyone about what happened to them. But, know everyone will remember them as the ranger slayer and Lord Drakkon. They won't know that they were turned into dragons."

Rita walked over to Jan and Caroline. "Can we let them speak?" Rita asked.

"Only one at a time," Zedd decided looking directly at Jan. "Let's start with Mrs. Oliver."

Rita removed Jan's gag. "They are still out there!" Jan shouted with beads of sweat running down her face. "Even if he is a small dragon, he's alive. I know my son. He's found a way to get them to safety-"

"-It's Mrs. Dumas' turn to speak," Rita interrupted as she put her hand firmly over Jan's mouth.

"What do you have to say about this, Mrs. Dumas?" Zedd questioned removing Caroline's gag.

"You may have erased their memories, but they will still fight for justice-"

"-Even if they are alive, they won't know what happened to their parents!" Rita interrupted as she spit in Caroline's face. "Your daughter's boyfriend has powers that only a dragon who was once evil would have due to be the evil green ranger. He won't be able to explain how he can breathe poison, wind, fear, and shadows. The other dragons will fear him. He won't have any friends or anyone who will love him... ouch!"

Rita jerked her hand away after Jan bit her as hard as she could. "If that is true, my daughter will still love him!" Jan hollered spitting in Zedd's face. "She will still be there for him not matter what!"

"They will both fight for each other!" Caroline shouted giving Rita and Zedd a dirty look. "And I know they will learn the truth about who they really are!"

Rita turned to face Zedd. "What if they are still alive?" Rita whispered in a low concerned voice. "There is always that chance."

"We'll just have to investigate the dragon realms-"

"-They will find a way to defeat you!" Caroline interrupted. "Even without their powers!"

A flash of green light came flying through the room and it hit Jan and Caroline. Their jaws dropped in silent screams of terror. The color in their eyes faded slowly until the iris merged with the whites. "We're here!" Gnasty Gnorc shouted when he entered the room. He stopped and watched Jan and Caroline take on their crystal forms. A brown Rhynocorus Riptosaurus walked in beside him. He had large horn in the center of his head and was dressed like a sorcerer. "Meet Ripto!

"Pleased to meet you," Zedd said holding his hand out to shake Ripto's. "I have a favor to ask you. I want you to help us find out if the two baby dragons that were once human are still alive. If they are I want, you to help destroy them."

"Dragons? You turned to humans into dragons!" Ripto shouted as sparks shot out of his scepter. "I hate DRAGONS! NAAAARRGGGHHH!"

Scorpina walked over to Ripto and turned into the ranger slayer. "You don't have to even get near them," she promised. "I will go to the dragon realms and destroy them."

* * *

"Kim, Kim, wake up!" Kimberly felt someone gently shake her as she woke up from her nightmare. "Are you okay?"

"I had another dream about those monsters again," she whispered snuggling closer into Tommy's chest. "They attacked two women. Those two women had a son and a daughter who were turned into dragons. Do you think it could be us?"

"I honestly don't know?" Tommy admitted holding Kimberly close to his chest. "It is possible. But, I only remember being a dragon. Maybe that boy and girl we keep having dreams about were once humans and they were turned into dragons. If that is the case, we need to find them and see if they can help us."

"Tommy, how are we going to do that?" Kimberly questioned as he pulled a blanket over them. "The dragons realms are huge. They could be anywhere, and we can't ask anyone for help-"

"-they'd think we were crazy," Tommy finished. "This is one thing we'll have to do on our own. For now, let's get some rest."

"I love you," Kimberly purred when her head landed on the pillow. "I always will no matter what the other dragons think. You aren't an evil dragon. Even if you can breathe poison you can use it for good."

"I love you too," Tommy yawned as Kimberly drifted off to sleep. He began to wonder about what Kimberly said. What if they were humans? He couldn't rule that one out yet either.


	7. Bubble Breath

A small path widened into a multicolored beach with rocks of all sizes. From grains that could get stuck between your toes to big boulders to sit on. Beyond was a wide flat lake. In the middle of the lake was a castle but there was no draw bridge to let them inside. Where was the entrance? It was below the clear water and where an entrance was leading down an underwater hall.

"Okay class, we are going to have our first diving lesson," explained Tomas. "I assume all of you can swim? Am I correct?"

"Tommy, you know I'm scared of being underwater," Kimberly whispered after making sure no one could hear her. "I don't think I can do this lesson."

"Just stick close to me," Tommy whispered back. "I'll make sure that you aren't hurt, and you get to where you need to be."

An orange dragon stood close by listening to Tommy and Kimberly's conversation. It was no other than Hazen the school bully. Learning Kimberly's fear was perfect. He quickly thought of a plan. "Okay, everyone I want you to follow me," Tomas instructed as he got into the water. Hazen watched everyone get into the water noticing that Kimberly was last one in line. He found some vines nearby which prefect for his plan would be. Hazen stuck out his tail causing her to trip next to the bush that he was hiding behind. Before Kimberly was able to get up, Hazen tied a vine around Kimberly's mandible and threw a net over Kimberly which penned her to the ground. Hazen jumped up on Kimberly's back using camouflage ability to make him and Kimberly blind in with the surroundings.

Kimberly watched as Tommy dived in the water with the rest of the group. "You'll be going to do you first diving lesson," Hazen explained as he dragged the net over to the lake. After tying a vine around one of her hind legs and around a rock that was he could lift, Hazen knocked the rock into the lake watching as Kimberly sank to the bottom of the lake. Hazen swam to the bottom of the lake and removed the net off Kimberly. She was struggling to swim up to the surface, but the rock was holding her down. And she couldn't reach the rope. "You're going to get used to being under water."

* * *

Tommy could feel the sweat drench his skin, the throbbing of his own eyes, ringing screams vibrating in his ears, and the pounding of his heart against his chest. His claws digging into the ground. He couldn't hear his rapid breathing, but he was able to feel the oxygen flooding in and out of his lungs. His eyes were locked on the lake waiting for Kimberly to come out up out of the water. "Has anyone seen Kim?" he asked in a concerned voice watching a bear in tuxedo luring down a draw bridge to close the gate to prevent anyone from going back through.

"She's still in the lake," Hazen snickered as he passed Tommy. "She's weak and isn't able to swim under water."

"Hazen, I deal with you later," Tommy threatened as he headed back to the gate. The bear in a tuxedo had a bag in his hand. "Excuse, can you lower the draw bridge back up. My friend is still on the other side."

"I need a small fee," answered the bear.

"I don't have any money-"

"-I don't mean money, I mean gems. I am not going to open the draw bridge without a fee."

"I don't have time for this!" Tommy snapped. He opened his mouth to breathe fire. If the bear wasn't going to cooperate with him, he was going to lure the draw bridge himself. Instead of flames, a wind came out of Tommy's mouth. The strong gust of wind sent the bear flying and Tommy quickly opened the draw bridge. Not caring if he got in trouble or not, he dived into the water.

* * *

Fear tortured Tommy's guts when he found Kimberly floating several inches from the rock holding her down. This was no accident, someone had deliberately put her there.

"KIMBERLY!" Tommy shouted swimming towards her. "Are you okay?"

"MMMMMPH!" Kimberly cried out when she heard Tommy's voice.

His stomach had tense cramps, fear engulfed his conscience knocking all his other thought to the side. "Who did this to you?" he asked as he started nuzzling her affectionately when he reached her.

"MMMMMPH!" Kimberly answered pointing to her mandible.

"Can you hold still for a minute?" Tommy asked. "I'm going to cut the vine off."

As Kimberly held still, Tommy used his sharp claws to cut the vines off. "Tommy, it was Hazen," she began as they tightly embraced each other. "He threw a net over me while everyone was going to their diving lesson. Then he tied a vine around my foot and the other end to a rock. The rock is what's holding me down. I can't reach it."

Tommy used his sharp claws to cut the vine of Kimberly's leg. Her leg was swollen and had some cuts from the vine being so tight. She stretched out her leg and fell to the sea floor. "Tommy, I think I'm injured," she informed as she struggled to stand.

"Just stand a little longer. I'm going to have you ride on my back. When I get you to the surface, we'll get you some help."

He stood next to her and she climbed up on his back and held on his neck as he swam through the long hall. Tommy swam up to the surface and he swam to the shore line.

"You're going to be in so much trouble!" Hazen teased as he watched Tommy pick Kimberly up by the scuff of the neck. "You blew Mr. Moneybags away-"

"-well you hurt my girlfriend," Tommy argued. "Her back leg is injured. I'm going to make sure everyone knows what you did."

Kimberly opened her mouth to defend Tommy. But, she was stunned when she started breathing bubbles. She didn't have a bubble blower or soapy water. She did it all on her own. Hazen got trapped in one of the bubbles and it began to float in midair. Tommy still had a lot of anger inside of him and he used his new wind breath to blow Hazen's bubble away.

* * *

Kimberly and Tommy finally caught up with group when they met a green dragon. "Tommy, I've heard you and blew Mr. Moneybags away," Astor stated with an angry look on his face. "Why did you do it?"

"Hazen had trapped Kimberly at the other side of the lake," Tommy answered honestly. "I was scared she was hurt. I didn't know what else I could have done. You know I wasn't going to leave her there. When I found her, there was a rock was holding her down. He tied a vine around a rock and the other end around her leg. A vine was tied around her mandible and to prevent her from crying out for help. Look at her leg."

Astor looked at Kimberly's leg and he lifted her into his arms. "We'll take her to the hospital wing to get that looked at," Astor assured as they walked to the hospital wing. "Hazen's going to be in a lot trouble."


	8. Dragonfly Festival

It was the festival of dragon flies. Colorful costumes as colorful as a summer garden lit up the summer's day. Bold yellows, magenta, emerald green, cyan, and magenta. There were sequins sparkling in the afternoon and feathers of every color. Wherever you looked there were painted faces and masks. Stilt walkers marched down the middle of the huge crowd blowing bubbles or waving as they went. Music filled the air, festive beats made the dragons want to move, jump, and sing along. Food sellers made their way through the massive crowd selling popcorn, cotton candy, Carmel apples, corn dogs, and ice cream and the aroma of the food scent filled the air. The air tasted so delicious ready to be shared with friends.

Ms. Shoutfire stood on the stage with a scroll in her hand. "When I call your name, you walk up on stage where your new dragonfly will be waiting for you," she explained. "Please keep in mind that it's the dragonfly who chooses the dragon they want to be paired with."

She began to call a list of names and the dragons turning seven walked across the stage to meet their dragonfly. Kimberly and Tommy waited for their names to be called. But, their names were never called. "There must be a mistake," Tommy whispered to Kimberly. "Everyone else has a dragon fly but us."

"Let's go find out why," Kimberly hinted when saw Ms. Shoutfire walk off the stage. They followed the heavy pink dragon as she went into a tent and hide behind some barrels. "Tomas, there must be a mistake," Ms. Shoutfire stated handing him the list. "Kimberly and Tommy weren't list on the dragon fly list."

Tomas looked all around before he spoke. "The dragonflies won't choose a dragon if they aren't really a dragon-"

"-are you saying Tommy and Kimberly aren't really dragons?"

"That's correct," Tomas said. "Yesterday, the professor's newest invention was tested to see. Two humans were detected in the dragons' realms, after a dragon slayer attacked Titian."

"I seriously doubt that Kimberly and Tommy would attack anyone," Ms. Shoutfire gasped when her jaw dropped. "They are gentle and kind."

"Tommy attacked Moneybags yesterday when he discovered he could breathe wind. Hazen also informed me and Astor that Tommy can breathe poison. I am afraid we have no choice but to finish him off. We've once had humans invade our lands and they killed off many of our dragons. Only a dragon who was once evil can breathe poison and wind. Tommy must have been evil at one point when he was human."

"But, then why does Kimberly stay with him all the time?" Ms. Shoutfire asked wiping a tear from her eye. "He always treats her good."

"I've seen this happen to other dragons when they spend time with a dragon that was once evil. They are usually endangered. When the time is right that dragon falls to the evil side or the are struck down. We can't take any chances. I'm afraid we are going to have separate them."

* * *

Kimberly and Tommy remained hidden in a barrel until Tomas and Ms. Shoutfire left. It finally made sense to him. The boy and girl they were dreaming about were themselves. But, why didn't they remember being humans. "Kim, I'm afraid I have to leave," Tommy sighed as he watched the two dragons leave the tent. "I must have been evil at one point when I was human. That explains why I was breathing poison and wind-"

"Tommy, you aren't evil now," Kimberly assured him when she started nuzzling him. "If you're leaving, then I'm leaving with you."

"Kim, we may be on our own for a really long time. Don't you understand that I'm probably going to be considered a criminal and I'm going to be on the run all the time."

"Tommy, I realize that," she answered. "But, I am not going to sit around and let them prevent me from being with my best friend and the one I love. And I'm not going to sit around let them finish you off. I think it's best that we both leave together."

"Okay," Tommy agreed. "We will leave tonight. For now, we need to find a place to hide."

* * *

They walked behind tents, bushes, trees, and anything that would shield them from being seen. When they reached the forest, Kimberly tripped over a branch and landed face first into mud. "Kim, that's prefect!" Tommy gasped when he saw her hole face was covered in mud. He got in mud and started to roll around and he appeared to be enjoying it.

"Tommy, what are you doing?"

She found herself laying on Tommy's chest and all four legs were wrapped around her body. "We're going to cover ourselves in mud to disguise ourselves," he explained as he started to roll around in the mud with Kimberly. "It will be less likely for anyone to recognize us."

"You expect me to walk around with dried mud on me?"

"Only until we get to a safe place," he promised. Tommy rolled down a hill side of mud giving them a thicker coating. Kimberly gave a weak smile as she rolled down the hill with him. She hated to admit it, but she was enjoying rolling around in the mud with Tommy.

Once they were completely covered, they climbed into a natural hollow in the ground piling leaves and sticks against the entrance. They hid quaking and sweating when they heard footsteps. Kimberly huddled up with Tommy tears streaming down her face.

 _"They aren't here!"_

 _"Are you sure, Titian? The last time they were spotted they were seen near the forest."_

 _"Did you see anything suspicious?"_

 _"Astor, I didn't see anything. I seriously don't think they came to forest. There is a dragon slayer in this forest who looks like a human."_

 _"At last I found you!" shouted the dragon slayer. "Where are the two child dragons? One can breathe poison. "_

 _"We lost track of them, honestly!" pleaded Astor. "We were about to finish the one who could breathe poison off."_

 _"That's what they all say!" hissed the dragon slayer. "I'm also a ranger slayer You are trying to protect them!"_

There were screams and loud thumps outside the hollow in the ground. Tommy found Kimberly's front legs wrapped around one of his. He laid one of his wings over her body. "Who is the dragon slayer and the ranger slayer?" he whispered.

"No idea," Kimberly answered in a low fearful voice. "What are we going to do know?"

"We're going to travel underground," Tommy realized when he saw a small tunnel that only someone their size could crawl through. "And I think we're going to have to wear disguises."


	9. Time Crystal

Days passed, and they traveled through the tunnels to avoid the ranger slayer/dragon slayer. Who was this person anyway? Did she hurt anymore innocent dragons or creatures? To get information on them, it was very likely. But, surely Ms. Shoutfire and the other dragons were on the watch to protect dragon eggs, new hatched dragons, and dragon children.

"How much longer?" Kimberly questioned. The dried mud was still on her body and was flaking off causing her skin to itch like crazy. Pink spots were noticeable on her body and gold specks on her horns were getting to be much more noticeable. "This mud is really getting irritating."

"I have no idea," Tommy answered. "We've been traveling for hours. But, we can't stop now. The ranger slayer could have found us."

"You meant the dragon slayer."

"She slays dragons and rangers it doesn't make much different what we call her. Does it?"

"When you put it that way, I guess it doesn't make much difference."

* * *

The ranger slayer walked around the forest swinging her sword at tall weeds and branches to prevent anyone from hiding in the forest. At the point of her sword was blood. She had already slaughtered some other dragons and was walking along the path ready to fight anyone who stood in her way. Everyone last dragon, animal, or woodland creature would be slaughtered who tried to shield Kimberly and Tommy from her. And she didn't care if she had to strike out a whole dragon village, she was going to find them. Eventually, they'd have to make an appearance in the forest. They were eventually going to need to need water and food.

She was with Lord Drakkon when he struck down two of the rangers. The ranger slayer smiled as she remembered transforming into Scorpina and showing her identity to the rangers. Right after she transformed into her true former, Lord Drakkon lied to the rangers and said he was Tommy Oliver. He had turned to the dark side. They never revealed what happened to Kimberly. So, the rangers thought that she was struck down with the two other rangers.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kimberly and Tommy were walking down the tunnel path and came to a pool of water. They were under ground and no one else could see them. "We been walking for hours," Kimberly hinted stopping by the water. "The dried mud has been on our bodies for days. It's flaking and irritating. Tommy, we need a bath. I'm sure we'll find mud later in this tunnel and we can roll in the mud again. What do you say?"

Tommy stared into the water and stuck his toe in. The water was nice and warm. He had to admit that he was uncomfortable with dried mud flaking off his skin. Kimberly was right, no one else was down there. It was perfectly safe for them to take a bath.

"I don't see why not," Tommy answered as Kimberly jumped into the water. He jumped in after her and found it relaxing.

"I can't believe we were humans," Kimberly stated as she looked down at her pink skin. "I have always thought we were dragons. And I've always liked living as a dragon too."

"That's all we've ever known," Tommy remarked staring down at his green skin. "If we were humans that meant we must walked on two legs, wore clothes, ate human food, and other things that humans do. But, how do humans live? I honestly don't remember. Do you think we liked our human life style?"

"We must have," Kimberly said. "But, here in the dragon world when the dragons are all grown up the marry the one they are in love with. I like the idea of someday being married to you. I have often heard that humans marry too."

"Beautiful, I don't care if we're humans or dragons," Tommy began when he felt Kimberly nuzzle him. "I just want to be married to you when we're older. All of the other dragons haven't shown me the love that you have given me."

"I bet we were in love when we were humans," Kimberly purred staring down at the ring on her toe. She had it for as long as she could remember. "I think that I must have gotten my ring and the heart necklace from you-"

"-it does make sense," Tommy interrupted looking down at the yin yang necklace. "I bet you gave me this necklace, when I was human."

"It is possible," Kimberly answered. She looked down below them and saw a small entrance at the bottom of the pool. Even though she had horrible experience when Hazen trapped her at the bottom of the lake, she had to know where that passage leads to. Kimberly dived down under the water and started to swim to the bottom.

"Kim wait up!"

She stopped when she reached the bottom of the pool and Tommy caught up with her. "Where do you think that leads to?" he asked as they both looked through the tunnel.

"I don't know," she answered. "Maybe it leads to safety. If that's the case, we can start our own lives and not worry about being on the run all the time."

They swam through the tunnel and saw light coming up from above. Both swam up towards the surface was a castle like dungeon. "This is the time crystal," Tommy explained as they swam over to it. "In one of our classes, we studied it. It is supposed to protect anyone in danger by freezing them inside the crystal. Whoever is inside the crystal, they will go into a deep sleep once the crystal freezes around everyone inside; and the energy from the crystal can take out enemies-"

"-At last I found you!" shouted the dragon slayer shouted as she sits of dynamite.

There was nowhere else for them to run. "Kimberly get close to me," Tommy ordered as they ran to the crystal. He knew they were going to be stuck in there for a while. But, he remembered that only someone who wasn't evil could get them out. Once they were in the crystal nothing could break through to get them.

"Aren't we going to get stuck inside?" Kimberly fretted as she got close to Tommy. "We could be in there for days, months, or even years. I don't want us to be frozen in there forever."

It appeared like they were on their hind legs. She stands next to him and he held out his front legs and wrapped them around her body. "I'll still be holding when we are released," he assured her as they crystal started to freeze around their bodies.

Kimberly quickly wrapped her front legs around his waist resting her head on his shoulder. "I love you, Tommy," she stated as they squeezed each other as tight as they could.

"I love you too, Kimberly," Tommy yawned as they both feel asleep and crystal froze around them completely. A bright wave of light came from the crystal destroying Scorpina in one blow. The dynamite when off and the walls began to come crashing down.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **In the next chapter, Kimberly and Tommy will be released and learn a few years have passed by.**


	10. Time Pass and Out of the Crystal

Time flew by with Kimberly and Tommy trapped inside the time crystal. Both were in such a deep sleep and they had no idea that several years had passed by. There had been several teams of rangers since they had been in the crystal. Many events had taken place, Andros the red space ranger shattering Zordon's tube. People being chosen to go a space colony, known as Terra Venture, and the red rangers going to the moon to stop the remains of the machine empire. There were also many events that kids growing up in the 90's and 00's would remember, such as Pokemon airing in America in 1998, games being made based of the show, the Olsen twins starring movies together after full house, making their own clothes line, and dolls based off them. And there were historical events that many would remember like watching the ball drop on TV and watching the new mellienium come in, the election between Al Gore and George W. Bush, 9/11, and the war in Iraq.

Billy Cranston had a PhD and was studying fossils. But after he barely escaped from an island he decided to become a science teacher and live a quiet life. But, on his first day of teaching a new team of rangers formed and it wasn't too long before he became the black dino ranger. But, ever since the new team of rangers formed strange and mysterious things were happening. All of rangers from the Zordon Era, expect for Billy had been crystalized. No one knew how to get them out, expect one way. They needed a dragon, two if possiable to step on the platforms and free them. A

Years ago, his friends Kimberly Hart and Tommy Oliver came up missing. All of the rangers believed Kimberly was one of the rangers struck down by Scorpina who was taking form as the ranger slayer. But, then there was Lord Drakkon. He told all of the rangers that he was Tommy Oliver and was betraying the rangers. But, Billy found out the truth right before Tommy and Kimberly's mothers came up messing. They had over heard that Tommy and Kimberly were turned into dragons and taken to a dragon relam. But, they had their memories of being humans erased. James Pierre were also with them when they heard the news, but they got caught. So the two men tried to fight off the villians so the women could get away. Billy was the only person they were able to tell after learning his was the blue ranger. So, he promised Jan and Caroline that he would try to find them.

After residing in Reefside he teamed up with a professor from the dragon Eelam who was able to come to the human world. At the present time they were searching for the time crystal.

* * *

A crystal sat in ruins. A cheetah was working for Billy and the professor. After Scorpina was destroyed he had been tracking them after learning they were once on Billy's team. Meanwhile, the time Crystal had been broken releasing the two dragons. Both of them were no longer dragon children. Now they were in their teenage years. Niether one of them knew how they got there. All they remembered was freezing themselves in the time crystal. A cheetah stood before them and offered to take them to safety.

"Who are you?"

"I am Hunter," answered the cheetah. "Both of you have been asleep in that Crystal for nearly a decade."

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **I know this is a short chapter. I thought that I would tell about events that took place.**


	11. Human World

"We weren't asleep for 10 years exactly, were we?" Tommy questioned looking straight up at Hunter. "Can you tell us exactly how long we were in there?"

"You've been in there in there for 8 years," he told them. "I've been looking for you two for a long time. Tommy, I can explain how you can breathe poison and earth."

"Was he really evil?" Kimberly questioned.

"When you both were humans, Tommy was under a spell by Rita Repulsa. She made him her evil green ranger," Hunter explained watching Kimberly and Tommy give each other looks of disbelief. "But, the power rangers were able to free him. Later he became the white ranger. Kimberly, the reason you and Tommy got to be so close is because you were a power ranger too. You were the pink ranger."

"No way!" Kimberly gasped as Tommy put his wing around her to give her some support. It was a lot to take in at one time. Why didn't anyone in the dragon world tell them that? "Can you tell us why we can breathe different breaths? And if we can breathe any more than the ones we already know?"

"Tommy, you can breathe fire, wind and poison, but you can also breath shadows, fear, and earth. You can also turn invisible," Hunter started as they walked out of the ruins. "Kimberly, you can breathe fire and bubbles. But, you can breathe water, electricity, and ice. You are also able to levitate. Both of you will be able to access the breaths that you haven't learned yet, but it will take time."

* * *

They walked down a hill and headed towards a forest. It was full of tall trees, bushes, and wild life animals. This forest also appeared to be peaceful. Right in front of them was a huge water fall and large stones in the huge lake. "We can go behind the water fall to take a short cut to wear we need to be," Hunter explained jumping up on the stones urging them to follow. Once all of them were on the large stone, they jumped behind the waterfall and came out a cave. "We shouldn't have to worry about anyone following us. Dr. Cranston has sat up traps for those trying to endanger power rangers or any friend of the rangers."

"Who is Dr. Cranston?" Kimberly questioned as they followed hunter down a long hall. "Do we even know him?"

"He was the blue ranger and you two fought on the same team as him," Hunter revealed when they came to dead end. There tiles on the wall and Hunter start to tap them in a certain order. "You knew him as Billy Cranston, he found out from your parents that you became dragons. They happened to over hear the villains' plans when you two were turned into dragons and lost your memory. You both had loving parents-"

"-where are our parents!" Tommy cried. He couldn't believe that they both had parents and wasn't abandoned. They were loved and wanted. No wonder they couldn't find their parents in the dragon world. Their parents were humans. "I want to meet them. There is so much I want to tell them."

"Tommy, your father and Kimberly's step father were captured the night they over heard the villains' plans," Hunter declared when the wall opened, and they walked through the passage. Once they were through, the wall closed behind them. "They put up a fight so your mothers' could get away. Jan and Caroline were only able to tell Billy about what happened. They went to go into hiding, but they were kidnapped, by Lord Drakkon and were taken to Rita and Zedd's palace-"

"-Wait!" Tommy interrupted wrapping a wing around Kimberly and pulling her close to him. He remembered the dream and realized it wasn't a dream, it was real. "Kim and I had a dream about two women and Lord Drakkon. They were crystalized. Were those two women our mothers'?

"Yes, Tommy," Hunter sighed watching Kimberly and Tommy huddle together to comfort each other. Kimberly put one of her wings around Tommy and started to nuzzle him. "I have no idea what happened to them. Your fathers were crystalized, and I think. I have no idea what happened to them. Lord Drakkon struck down two of the rangers. They all thought Kimberly had turned to the dark side, until Scorpina revealed herself to the rangers on the day Lord Drakkon told everyone told everyone that he was you, Tommy. He looked exactly like you did in your human form. The other rangers believe he betrayed the rangers and struck Kimberly down. Billy didn't because of your moms' told him about what they saw. They asked Billy to be careful because the villains were capturing anyone who witnessed the event or heard about it. They had seen him morph and knew he was the blue ranger. It was on the day you two came up missing. He did a lot of studying with the professor about the dragon world while he was studying to be a paleontologist. They were able to fix a portal to allow them to teleport dragons and others allies from the dragon world. But, somehow you end up in the dragon realms with us bringing you here."

"How was that possible?"

"Probably one of henchmen working Mesogog and Lord Drakkon brought you here. When you were brought here we found a strange reading and I came to check it out-"

"-You are saying Lord Drakkon is still out there?"

"Yes, Kimberly," Hunter answered. "Lord Drakkon was able to go to the Dragon world to avoid being destroyed by Zordon's wave that destroyed the other villains'. Scorpina was destroyed when you froze yourselves in the time crystal. When she didn't return he went looking for her. He destroyed some of the dragons and then returned to the human world. Several teams of rangers were crystalized when they tried to take him on, when they found his was in Rita and Zedd's castle. Their goal was to destroy him, but they didn't stand a chance. Only a dragon can free them from their crystalized form."

"How do you know this?"

"Kimberly, years ago a purple dragon known as Spyro was the only dragon in the dragon world who wasn't crystalized. He had to go free the dragons and fight Gnasty Gnorc. Spyro defeated them and later took on Ripto and the Sorceress. He is a well-known dragon. He wasn't any older than you are. If he can defeat the villains' and save innocent people, you two can as well."

* * *

They walked down the hall until they came out in a basement which appeared to be turned into a lab. A man with blonde hair dress in khakis, a blue tee shirt, and a black and blue plaid flannel shirt stood in the middle of the room. "I can't even begin to tell you how great it is to see you two again!" Billy cried as he ran over to Kimberly and Tommy and threw his arms around them. "I know you don't remember me, but you were two of my best friends."

"Billy, where are we?" Kimberly questioned when she goes comfortable in a bed Billy had prepared for them.

"This is my lab," he explained watching Tommy snuggle up to Kimberly. "I'm the black dino thunder ranger and I mentor the dino thunder rangers-"

"-hang on!" Tommy shouted staring at Billy. "I thought most of the teams of rangers were crystalized."

Billy took a seat in his office chair. "My team of rangers are the only team of rangers who hasn't been crystalized," he explained as he grabbed a DVD disk. "There were the time force rangers, but most of team traveled here from the year 3000 in 2001 and 2002. Only Wes, Jen, Eric are they only rangers in this time period. They were crystalized too."

"What is that?" Kimberly asked when she saw the disk in his hand.

"This is a DVD," Billy explained putting it into the computer. "This is my video diary and ranger history. I think you'd understand things better after you watch it."

* * *

 **Note:**

 **To avoid confusion, I remember in seeing an episode where the time force rangers traveled back in time to help the wild force rangers. I decided that Jen stayed behind to be with Wes.**

 **Since Tommy is a dragon, I thought that Billy could take Tommy's place as the black ranger in dino thunder.**


	12. Night Fall

Tommy tossed and turned in his sleep. Within the past few hours, he had seen the power ranger history. Both him and Kimberly were rangers. He couldn't get out of his head that their parents were crystalized. They were either still there or they had been smashed. Tommy had to know. If it was possible for them to see their parents again, he wanted it to happen. There were so many things he wanted to ask them. So many things he wanted to tell them that he experienced as a dragon. But, what if they smashed in their crystal forms. They could never be revived. Either way, he had to know. His mind wouldn't let him rest until he did. Tommy knew that he should tell Billy where he was going. But, he knew that he'd probably be told that it was too dangerous. It was his and Kimberly's parents. Billy told them never to travel alone. There was only one individual that would agree with him. She was sound asleep in his arms in their basket. Kimberly would be the only one who he wanted to go with him. She experienced the dragon life with him, she fled with him when the elder dragons were going to destroy him, and she was in the time crystal with him.

The room was still dark, and Kimberly appeared to be trembling in her sleep. He licked her across the face and start to nuzzle her. "Hey, Beautiful," he greeted when she woke up. He rolled over on his back and she was lying flat on his stomach. Kimberly was safely secure with his front legs around her. "I can't stop from thinking about our parents."

"Neither can I. All I can think about is going to go look for them. We have an idea about where they are and-"

"-you want to go look for them?"

"I do," she confessed glancing into his eyes. "But, I don't know what we will find. It could be a trap, but I still have to know."

"Kimberly, I've decided that we are going to sneak out and search for them," Tommy whispered watching her eyes widen with fear. "If we wait until morning, I fear that the other rangers will try to go instead of us. It's got to be you and me. No one else."

"Tommy, I was dreaming that you went off and left me here. You were caught, and I never saw you again," she said with tears forming in her eyes. "You are the only one that I fully trust, my best friend, and the one I love. I'm relieved it was just a nightmare. Why don't we go now?"

Tommy walked over to a table and grabbed two green necklaces. He put one around his neck and the other one around Kimberly's. "I remember Billy finished making this invention after we were watching the video diary," he explained watching a green rope like chain appear on both necklaces and within seconds it was gone along with the two necklaces. "He made this for us in case we ever had to go into battle. It will prevent us from being separated and he's the only one who can remove it."

* * *

Cold air swirled around the small lake, stealing every lick of warmth it could have. Tommy and Kimberly moved closer together to share body head. As they walked north, they felt the icy gravel beneath their feet. "Do you even know where to go?" Kimberly whispered. "We've been walking for a long time."

"Quiet," Tommy gasped. They heard footsteps and got behind a bush. Both turned invisible as a portal appeared in front of them.

"I've heard Tommy Oliver is back in the human world," hissed a woman in black leather following someone in black armor. "And I've heard his wife is with him. We've looked everywhere-"

"-Elsa hold on, there is another place that we haven't check," stated the person in black armor. "I bet they are there!"

"You'd better be right, Zeltrax!" Elsa shouted kicking him in the leg. "Dr. Cranston doesn't even know that I'm flirting with him at school. He is all wrapped up in another girl."

The portal remained open as they watched the two figures walk down the path. "It's open!" Tommy informed looking in all directions. "I bet this will take us to where we want to go."

Neither one of them looked back and charged into the portal and it closed behind them. They came out in an old looking castle. It was the same one in their nightmares. Kimberly and Tommy hid in a dark corner when a tall man with dark shoulder length brown hair stepped out. He was in a ranger suit that looked like the Tommy's ranger suits combined. Mostly it was white, but it had some features from the green ranger's suit. "Lord Drakkon!" Kimberly realized watching him take a seat. "He looks like you in your human form. But, in the video diary you looked so much more handsome and attractive than he did."

"Thanks," Tommy blushed pulling her close to him. The stepped back farther and blended in with the dark surrounds. "This must be where our parents are."

Kimberly noticed two green crystalized figures sitting next to where they were. Both appeared to be women and they looked like they were afraid. "Are those our mothers?" Kimberly whispered pointing to the two figures.

"They must be," Tommy answered sadly as he nuzzled Kimberly. "We need to save them."

Kimberly opened her mouth and ice came out of her mouth and it hit Lord Drakkon freezing him in place. "Now's our chance," she whispered as they walked over to the platforms and stepped on them. The crystalized figures began to shake, and they returned to their human forms.

Jan Oliver opened her eyes and noticed a green dragon standing in front of her. He was wearing the same necklace that Tommy wore. "Tommy?" she asked looking into a pair of chocolate eyes. He jumped on top of her and started to nuzzle her.

"I can't believe we found you," he smiled nuzzling her under the neck. He looked over and saw the other woman. She had brown hair a little past her chin. She was hugging Kimberly and appeared to be in ragged clothes, just like Jan was. "Where are our fathers?"

"I honestly don't know," Jan answered when she saw the pink dragon walk over to Tommy. "They were still looking for you, but they were crystalized."

"They could be down in the dungeon," Kimberly guessed as she headed to walk down a hall.

"Kimberly, you and Tommy have to get out of here," Caroline warned petting the dragon who was once her beautiful daughter. "They captured us because they knew you'd come for us."

"We can't leave you!" Tommy argued raising a brow. "We were the only ones in the dragon village who didn't have parents. We both though we were abandoned and not wanted. We've searched to find answers."

"Both of you have always been loved and wanted," Jan promised wrapping her arms around Tommy. "Even when we learned you were dragons, we still wanted you even if you could never return to your human forms."

"So, come with us," Kimberly begged with tears forming in her eyes. "You can escape."

"Kimberly, you and Tommy are the only ones who can destroy Mesogog and Lord Drakkon," Caroline revealed watching Tommy walk over to her daughter to comfort her. "When we were captured they talked about crystalizing all of the teams of rangers. I'm sure by now they've imprisoned a lot of the teams."

"We also heard they were looking for special ranger powers that can only be used by dragons," Jan continued. "You have to find the powers before they do. If they find the powers first, they will be destroyed. You need those powers to take on Mesogog and Lord Drakkon."

"We'll distract the villains' so you two can escape. Tommy can turn invisible and if he touches you, you'll turn invisible too. You can escape without being seen," Caroline stated kissing Kimberly on the head. She turned and kissed Tommy making him blush. "Tommy, promise me that you'll take care of Kimberly-"

"-Caroline, she's my best friend-"

"-Tommy, if we get crystalized again, we may be smashed," Caroline interrupted taking hold of Jan's hand. "If that is to happen, I want to know that my daughter has someone who is her friend and loves her."

"I promise," Tommy answered with a weak smile. "You don't have to worry about her. She's going to always be loved and taken care of."

"Kimberly, if this should happen, promise me that you'll be there for my son," Jan requested. "James and I adopted him when he was just a baby. He never really had a true friend in his life until you and the others came along-"

"-Jan, I know," she answered when Tommy put his wing around her. "Tommy is taken care of. I will make sure of it because I love him."

A portal opened and Elsa and Zeltrax walked through. "Please go," Jan begged as both her and Caroline hugged Kimberly and Tommy. "There isn't much time."

spheres of ice broke loose and came flying everywhere. "Kimberly and Tommy are here!" shouted Lord Drakkon as he got out from his seat. "I saw them!"

"Tommy, take Kimberly and go!" Caroline urged. Tommy turned invisible and grabbed Kimberly and she vanished. "The portal is open."

Tommy flew towards the portal slowly trying to see what happened to Caroline and Jan. "They were here!" Lord Drakkon shouted knocked Jan and Caroline back. There was a blinding flashing of green light that filled the room and Jan and Caroline were crystalized again, just Kimberly and Tommy went through the portal.

* * *

"I can't believe we found them," Kimberly sighed as they walked through the woods back to Billy's house.

"Once we find those special powers, we'll be able to defeat Lord Drakkon and Mesogog. Hopefully, they will still be there when we go back after defeating those two villains'," Tommy encouraged wrapping a wing around her.

There was a flash of green light coming from the back of the woods and they took off running to Billy's house. Hoping to find everyone there.


	13. The Crowns

The nighttime on Billy's road belonged to owls, coyotes, and insects. With only the moon and stars for light, the area was almost pitch black. Those woods were on each side of the path way, making it almost a maze if you didn't know the area. Kimberly and Tommy walked to the end of the road and saw all the lights in Billy's house were on.

"Something is wrong," Tommy gasped when he saw shards of glass on the pathway. "We need to get back!"

They ran to the end of the path way and ran up the house. The door was left wide open and they went inside. Furniture was kicked over, glass was in the floor, papers were scattered everywhere. "I think they've captured more rangers," Kimberly whispered when she saw four crystalized figures. She walked closer and saw they had on sliver bracelets their wrists with a gem inside. There was a yellow, blue, red, and white gem on all the crystalized figured. "Wait, Tommy we can free them."

Tommy heard footsteps coming down the stairs. "Quick we have to hide!" he warned when saw a laundry shoot. "We can slide down that."

They jumped into the laundry shoot and slide down into the basement.

 _"We've captured Billy and crystalized him,"_ _Elsa informed. "He's back at Mesogog's can send the other's back. We've finally got all the rangers! There is no one left to stop us!"_

 _"The two dragons are still around," Zeltrax warned. "We have to find them."_

 _"They shouldn't be too hard to find," Elsa remarked. "If we see dragons on the street, we'll know it's them."_

"Now what are we going to do?" Kimberly asked laying back in her basket. "We can easily be spotted."

Tommy looked around on the table and saw two necklaces. With a note next to them.

 **Kimberly and Tommy,**

 **I invented these necklaces for you to wear. If you are wearing these necklaces, you'll be in your human forms and they will have trouble finding you.**

 **Billy**

 **PS I heard there are special powers that can only be used by dragons. Hunter told me that they are two crowns. There is a king's crown and a queen's crown. Whoever lifts them will get special powers to take on Lord Drakkon and Mesogog. I've done some research one the crowns and only a couple, were once super heroes, and lived as dragons.**

Tommy grabbed the necklaces in this mouth. He put one of the necklaces on Kimberly and he put the other one on himself. Within seconds they were back into their human forms. "Tommy, I can't believe we are actually the humans that we dreamed about," Kimberly gasped looking at herself in the mirror. She had Carmel shoulder length hair and she was petite.

"I always dreamed of seeing what you looked like as a human," Tommy smiled walking over to Kimberly and taking her hand in his. He was tall and muscular with shoulder length brown hair. Both were still wearing the necklaces that they wore while they were dragons. Tommy looked down at Kimberly's finger and noticed she still had the ring on.

Kimberly's eye narrowed when she saw a black suit, a white dress shirt and a blue tie hanging on the door. A blue strapless evening gown was hanging next to it. On the floor was a pair of black shoes and blue high heeled shoes. There was a note on the door **"Clothes for date. The dress is a surprise for Haley."**

"I wonder who Haley is," Kimberly stated as she put the dress on and saw it fit her perfectly.

"I have no idea," Tommy answered as he put on the suit. "Let's go try to look for those crowns. Maybe they are in the human realms."

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **The next chapter will consist of Tommy and Kim walking around Reefside in search of the crowns.**


	14. Reefside

The city of Reefside was worse than they imagined. Tall sky scraper buildings were in an exact grid blind pattern. But, they appeared to empty for a long time. Windows appeared to be knocked out and shards of glass were laying on the ground in tiny shattered pieces. Buildings with one or two stories had lights on, but it appeared if they in bad shape. Circular holes were in the windows and it looked like a baseball went through the windows. Some of the windows were boarded up. The sidewalks in Reefside looked as if someone had taken a sledge hammer to it, diligently hitting every cement rectangle with enough force to make tons of cracks, many of them appeared to be colonized by weeds. Lampposts were twisted like pretzels and they flickered on and off every few minutes. When the lampposts flickered on, it's bright orange glow made everything worse than they already were. Kimberly and Tommy could see the sky was covered with a thick cloud of smoke.

"Do you think this cloud is always here?" Kimberly whispered as they walked through down town Reefside.

"I wouldn't be surprised either way," Tommy answered as they turned a corner.

Cars were sitting along the sidewalks. These cars appeared to be abandoned for a long time. The back windows had the glass knocked out of them. Sharp shards of glass were sitting in the back seats. The cloth on the back seats appeared to be cut by the sharp pieces of glass. Dents were in the front and back of each car. There were areas on the cars were paint had been chipped. Some of the cars had flat tires, some were missing a tire. And there was one car that was sitting on the ground because someone had taken all four tires of the car.

"Even the streets signs have been removed from their places," Kimberly pointed out when she saw all the street signs laying on the ground.

They walked over to the street signs. Zig-zags of spray paint were sprayed all over the signs making it impossible to see what was written on the signs.

"Kim, look at these posters," Tommy whispered leading her over to the poster. On the post there was a picture of him in a combination of the white ranger and green rangers' suits.

"This is a wanted posted!" Kimberly gasped squeezing Tommy's hand, when she saw the word wanted in all capital letters. "It's Lord Drakkon!"

"He is wanted for striking down the original yellow and red rangers, terrorizing Angel Grove, Terraventure, Marnier Bay, Sliver Hills, Turtle Cove, Blue Bay Harbor and Reefside. He is responsible for the disappearance James Oliver, Jan Oliver, Caroline Dumas, and Pierre Dumas. On the streets he goes by the name of Tommy Oliver. He seen wearing green sweat pants, a white tee shirt, and he wears his hair loose or in a pony tail," Tommy said as he started to tremble as he was staring down at his clothes. He was wearing the exact same outfit that Lord Drakkon wore on the street.

"I think we had better find a place to hide," Kimberly warned when she heard footsteps.

" _Skull, I have found Lord Drakkon!"_

 _"Bulk, he has Kimberly with him!" shouted Skull. "We have to save her. Maybe she will know what happened to the real Tommy!_

"I think we better run!" Tommy suggested lifting Kimberly into his arms and broke out in a run.

* * *

"How do they know us?" Kimberly questioned as Tommy was running and panting. "they've been chasing us all the way into the forest.

"No idea," Tommy answered in a tired voice. "They probably knew us as humans."

Tommy tripped over a branch and they rolled down a hill landing face first in the mud. "Are you okay?" Kimberly asked spitting out mud.

"I am okay," Tommy replied removing his white tee shirt. He tore it and walked over to a spring. next to the spring was a small opening. "I think I have found our hiding place."

He removed Billy's invention from his next and returned to his dragon form. His muddy clothes were in a pile next to him. "Tommy, someone is coming," Kimberly warned walking over to entrance and removing her necklace too. Within seconds she was the back in her human form. She kicked her muddy clothes into the entrance along with Tommy's. "Now is our chance!"

They crawled through the entrance and got as far as they could get away from the entrance. "We will have to stay dragons," Kimberly declared when she noticed a pool of water in the cave. Even as a dragon she hated being dirty and falling in the mud. She jumped into the water and splashed Tommy.

Tommy jumped into the pool and landed on her, dunking her into the water. "I still think you are beautiful as a dragon," he assured her when she came back up to the surface.

"I still think you are still cute and handsome," Kimberly blushed when she started nuzzling Tommy. She rested her head on the edge of the pool. Suddenly, she felt Tommy grab her tail and pull her back under the water. "What are you doing?"

Tommy didn't answer. He kept swimming towards something sparkly. As he got closer he realized it was the two crowns that they learned about. The crowns were both gold. One had a yin yang pendant in the center with white and green gems. The other crown had a pink heart shaped pendant in the center with pink gems all the way around the heart.

"I think we found the crowns," Tommy beamed looking straight at the crowns. Maybe they are for us."

"Don't you remember that only the chosen ones are able to lift them?"

"I think we are the chosen ones," Tommy informed. He lifted the crown with green and white gems off the stone. He saw a message on the stone where his crown once was.

"Only your true love can lift the other crown."

"Kim, the other is yours according to the message," Tommy smiled watching Kimberly stare at the queen's crown. "Don't be afraid, lift it."

Kimberly lifted the crown and both were instantly sent back to the world of dragons.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Next chapters will deal with the realm of dragons and getting their special powers.**


End file.
